The Doorprize is Our Captain?
by Inazuma Eleven Lovers
Summary: Hasil colab dari para author fandom Inazuma! Summary: Setelah 40 tahun absen, festival olahraga kembali diadakan di SMA Raimon. namun siapa sangka bahwa hadiah dari kompetisi itu adalah...? check it out!   author dikeplak karena kasih summary nggantung
1. Beginning of Destiny

D/N: Minna-san, disni Saia Dike the Reborned Kuriboh. Saia akan mengawali tag-game ini! XD nah, inilah Dia... (?)

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf karena Saia seenaknya kasih judul fic ini tanpa bilang-bilang...

Author: Dika the Reborned Kuriboh

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven is belong to Kazuki Takahashi..? Err... Bukan deng, yang bener Level-5...!

Rated: T

Chara: Mamoru Endou, Shuuya Goenji, Terumi Afuro, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Fuusuke Suzuno, Haruya Nagumo, Hiroto Kiyama, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Shirou Fubuki, Yuuto Kidou, Shinichi Handa, Haruna Otonashi, Aki Kino, Ryuugo Someoka, Natsumi Raimon (so banyak gitu..?)

Genre: Friendship, humor, romance(?)

Warning: Cerita gaje, mungkin agak OOC, dan lain-lain.. (?)

The Doorprize is Our Captain!

Chapter 1

Beginning of Destiny

**Mamoru's POV**

"_Uwaa..."_

_Aku hanya ternganga saat sosok dirinya muncul dan melindungi anak kecil itu dari bola. Dengan kilat dia langsung membalikkan tendangan preman itu. Kekuatan tendangan itu... Dia benar-benar hebat!_

"_Hei, tunggu! Siapa namamu? Aku Mamoru Endou dari SMP Raimon! Maukah kau bermain sepak bola bersamaku?"_

"KRIIIING!"

Mataku mulai terbuka saat medengar alunan jam weker berbentuk Kuriboh milikku. Rupanya tadi aku baru bermimpi. Mimpi tentang kejadian yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidupku. Mimpi ketika pertama kalinya Aku bertemu sahabat terbaikku, Shuuya Goenji. Dan dari situlah tiitk balik kehidupanku bermula...

"Mamoru...! Cepat turun... Ayo sarapan...!" Sejenak kemudian, mulai muncul alunan surgawi yang baru. Yah, itupun kalau ada yang bersikeras mengatakan teriakan itu sebagai alunan surga atau apapun. Jelas sekali bahwa suara tadi itu milik ibuku. Karena Aku tak ingin ribut-ribut di pagi yang indah ini, maka Aku memutuskan untuk segera turun ke ruang makan. Seperti biasa, Ibuku memulai ceramah paginya. Aku yang sudah biasa dimarahi ini hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan mandi...!" Ibuku mulai memberi titah. Hal itu membuatku melahap makanan lebih cepat, lalu langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi...

**Kemudian...**

Setelah mandi, aku mulai berbenah diri dalam kamar. Jangan tanyakan berapa lama aku mandi bila kalian tidak ingin jantungan saat mendengar jawabanku! However, Aku mulai memakai seragam SMA milikku, kemudian menyambar tasku dan pergi keluar kamar. Kupakai sepatuku dengan kecepatan cahaya, lalu berpamitan pada ibuku sebelum akhirnya kututup pintu rumahku dengan rapat.

"Sekarang anak itu sudah besar..." Gumam ibuku tanpa kuketahui. Terang saja, soalnya kan aku sudah keluar dari rumah?

Aku berjalan santai sambil menatap langit biru ini. Sekarang ini aku kelas 2 SMA. Dipikir-pikir, sudah 3 tahun sejak semuanya bermula. Tim sepakbolaku yang dulu hanya beranggotakan 7 orang itu kini sudah menjadi besar. Semua momen itu masihlah terasa segar di otakku yang biasanya tumpul ini. Sejak pertemuanku dengan dia, lalu melawan para alien yang seenaknya merusak bangunan sekolahku, juga perasaan saat ikut pertandingan World Cup. Semuanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, teman kami mulai bertambah. Aku dan yang lainnya pun mulai jadi lebih kuat. Sampai seperti saat ini...

Di SMA Raimon ini, daftar temanku di SMA kurang lebih masihlah tetap sama. Malah ada beberapa tambahan orang dan makhluk(?) lainnya. Memang ada beberapa dari mereka yang pindah dari Raimon, tapi kami semua tetaplah sahabat walaupun jarak kami jauh sekalipun. Bagaimanapun, aku senang sekali. Bisa hidup diantara semua teman seperti mereka...

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun, hn?" Dari arah kananku terdengar suara seseorang. Suara berat yang terkesan dingin, namun selalu terasa hangat di dalam hatiku. Tentu saja suara ini milik orang itu...

"Enak saja...! Siapa yang melamun?" Aku balas menatap orang itu. Goenji Shuuya. Dia adalah orang yang membuat semua kisah petualangan itu dimulai. Kutatap dia dengan senyuman penuh arti. Dan tentu saja sahabatku itu membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Pagi... Umm.. Mamoru..." Suaranya terdengar sedikit canggung saat menyebut nama kecilku. Hehe, sebenarnya kami baru berjanji untuk saling memanggil nama kecil. Habisnya kan kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama? Kurang enak bukan kalau saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga terus? Ungg.. Ngomong-ngomong, soal ini juga bukan cuma berlaku diantara kami berdua lho! Ini berlaku untuk semua temanku! Jadi kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu...!

"Pagi, Shuuya...!" Kubalas ucapannya sambil tersenyum manis. Ekspresi canggung yang jarang diperlihatkannya itu terlihat sangat manis, membuatku ingin tertawa saat melihatnya.

"..." Dirinya hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajah. Inilah tindakan khasnya bila dia sedang malu. Hehe, setelah sekian lama bersahabat dengannya, sekarang ini aku jadi tahu banyak tentang dirinya... Oh! Dan tentu saja, aku juga tahu banyak tentang teman-temanku yang lain! Bukan cuma Shuuya saja, kok!

Kami berjalan beriringan, kali ini hanya saling membisu saja. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa, mungkin masih merasa malu kali, ya? Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Suatu ucapan yang sudah ingin kukatakan sejak lama...

"Ungg.. Hei, Shuuya...!" Aku mulai menghadapkan wajahku kearahnya, sambil tetap berjalan.

"Apa...?" Shuuya mulai menoleh ke arahku. Semburat merah yang tadinya menghiasi wajahnya kini telah hilang. Sayang sekali... Uh, maksudku bukan begitu!

"Tidak, hanya.. Terimakasih..." Kuberikan senyum terbaikku kepadanya. Kurasa Shuuya sudah banyak membantuku, dari awal perjuanganku menuju Football Frontier sampai saat aku berdiri disini. Dan mumpung aku ingat untuk berterimakasih padanya, jadi kuucapkan saja. Boleh kan?

"...Memangnya aku baru membantumu dalam hal apa...?" Tanya sahabatku itu sambil sweatdrop. Oh, God! Bahkan kadang Shuuya pun bisa lebih lemot dari aku!

"Bukan begitu! Selama ini kau sudah banyak membantuku. Dan aku belum sekalipun mengucapkan terimakasih... Jadi... Ya pokoknya Terimakasih!" Makin lama aku jadi makin bingung juga untuk menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Sampai-sampai, aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Diluar dugaan, Shuuya membalas perkataanku dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Aku sangat senang dapat membantumu, Endou... Err, Mamoru..." Ucapnya dengan grogi saat salah mengucap namaku.

"Ehehehe...! Aku suka sekali pada Shuuya!" Mulailah kebiasaanku saat sedang senang, yaitu memeluk dirinya sambil berkata 'suka' padanya. Tentu saja 'suka' sebagai teman maksudku. Kata teman-temanku yang lain, ini termasuk kebiasaan buruk. Memangnya apa sih yang salah dengan kebiasaanku ini?

Kulihat dia yang shock sambil ternganga saat kupeluk. Jangan khawatir, biasanya memang selalu seperti ini kok. Hn, dipikir-pikir... Apa ini ya dampak buruk dari kebiasaanku itu? Ah, sudahlah.. Akhirnya aku tetap mengumbar kata 'suka' sembarangan padanya dan tetap memeluknya.

"Aku... Yah, Aku juga menyukaimu..." Tanpa kuduga, dia membalas ucapanku. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Kenapa sih wajahnya sering sekali memerah tanpa alasan(?) begitu? Yah tak apalah. Toh, Dia terlihat manis kalau blushing begini.

"Uwaa? Benarkah? Waaa! You're my really really best friend..!" Kulanjutkan acara memeluk-meluk dirinya. Tanpa kutahu kalau dirinya sedang tersenyum nista (plak!) maksudnya, dia tersenyum lembut dan penuh arti...

Beginilah adanya kehidupanku saat ini. Memeluk dan dipeluk. ...Bukaaan! Maksudku, inilah kehidupanku. Mungkin sudah tak ada kejadian-kejadian mengejutkan seperti munculnya alien yang menghancurkan sekolahku, namun aku sangat menikmati hari-hari yang damai ini. Semoga suasana seperti ini dapat berlangsung selamanya... Atau , apakah akan terjadi bencana baru?

**End of Mamoru's POV**

"Huaaahm...! Ngantuuk..." Haruya berjalan lambat sambil menguap. Tindakannya itu mendapat omelan dari Fuusuke.

"Makanya jangan bergadang untuk main game sepakbola melulu!" Fuusuke mulai menjitak pelan kepala Haruya. Maksudnya sih agar Haruya terjaga seutuhnya, namun apa daya, Haruya yang emosian itu malah mengamuk.

"Berani-beraninya kau menjitak kepalaku yang berharga ini! Lihat, bunga tulip(?) dikepalaku ini bisa layu(?) karena kau jitak! Kau pikir butuh berapa tahun untuk menumbuhkan tunas(?) tulip ini, hah?" Haruya mulai mengamuk dengan bahasa tak jelas sambil menatap Fuusuke dengan tatapan horor, sementara yang ditatap hanya pasang ekspresi datar sambil membuang muka. Jadilah Haruya makin emosi dan mulai mengeroyok Fuusuke.

"Hei kalian! Jangan bertengkar melulu dong! Terumi, Hiroto, katakan sesuatu..!" Ryuuji mulai mengomel sambil menatap ilfil pada Haruya dan Fuusuke yang sedang bergelut di tengah jalan. Sementara Terumi asyik mengamati sesuatu dan Hiroto asyik mengkhayalkan sosok Mamoru yang sedang menari balet di gurun Sahara(?).

"Teman-teman..." Sebuah interupsi dari Terumi membuat keempat alien sisanya menatap pria berambut pirang panjang itu dengan ekspresi cengo. Kemudian Terumi mulai mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk mendekat. Wajah Terumi terlihat sangat serius. Terlalu serius untuk dirinya yang biasanya santai itu. Matanya menatap mereka berempat, membuat semuanya mulai menelan ludah.

"Coba kalian lihat di arah sana..." Terumi mulai menunjuk ke arah kanan tikungan jalan, membuat sisa 4 orang lainnya langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Terumi.

"Disana... Ada..."

"Ada seorang kapten tim sepakbola SMA Raimon yang sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya, striker tim sepakbola Kita..." Ucap Terumi datar sambil menunjuk dua orang yang ternyata Mamoru dan Shuuya. Tentu saja Terumi mengatakan demikian karena melihat Mamoru memeluk-meluk Shuuya dengan gajenya. Walhasil, Hiroto langsung shock dan ketiga alien sisanya hanya menatap ShuuyaxMamo dengan tatapan cengo.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah asyik pacaran..." Komentar Haruya dengan datar. Tentu saja ekspresinya datar-datar saja karena sudah tiap hari dia melihat 'kemesraan' 2 orang gaje ini. Tepatnya sejak dia masuk ke SMA Raimon ini.

"Ka, Kami tidak pacaran...!" Shuuya mulai membantah dengan ngototnya, sementara Mamoru hanya memasang ekspresi polos sambil tetap memeluk-meluk Shuuya.

"Komentermu itu benar, Haru. Tapi bukannya Kau sendiri tadi juga sibuk **bermesraan **dengan Fuu?" Cukup satu kata dengan cetak bold dari Ryuuji untuk membuat Haruya salah tingkah.

"BUKAAAN!" Dan inilah reaksi Haruya bila salah tingkah. Cukup ngotot dan nyolot .(plak!)

"Mamoru...! Kenapa kau selingkuh(?) dengan Goenji! Aku dicampakan! Huwee...!" Hiroto mulai menangis tak karuan.

"...Yang namanya alien itu memang gila semua..." Gumam Shuuya yang sedikit sweatdrop saat melihat kegajean mereka berlima.

"Ee..! Aku tidak pacaran dengan Shuuya! dan lagi, Hiroto... Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Shuuya dengan nama kecilnya? Kan kita semua sudah berjanji? Janji itu lho!" Mamoru mulai menghela nafas sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, iya... Shuuya! Begini cukup kan?" Ucap Hiroto yang sedikit kesal karena nama Shuuya disinggung-singgung terus oleh Mamoru.

"Ehehe.." Mamoru tersenyum senang. Senyuman itu langsung membuat Hiroto (dan Shuuya) blushing.

"Uh... Ngomong-ngomong... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Afuro... Err, Terumi..?" Ucap Shuuya dengan nada penuh keraguan. Tumben sekali sang striker kita ini mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya. Oleh karena itu, mari kita simak pertanyaan Shuuya dengan cermat...

"...Kenapa kau pakai seragam untuk anak cewek...?" Tanya Shuuya dengan polos(?)nya. Namun sweatdrop besar menggantung di dahinya. Pertanyaan itu membuat sisa keempat alien lain langsung shock.

"Be, benar juga..." Gumam Ryuuji sweatdrop.

"Tapi..." Fuusuke mulai gemetaran.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya dari tadi...?" Ucap Haruya dengna wajah horor.

"Eee..? Tentu saja itu karena aku memang pantas memakai seragam ini kan?" Ucap Terumi dengan gamblangnya. Membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Terumi memang tergolong cantik(?), tapi kalau ngaku-ngaku dengan narsisnya sambil membanggakan kecantikan itu sih rasanya... kayak banci prapatan gitu deh... (plak!)

"...Atau kalian pada tidak sadar karena memang bego...?" Ucap Mamoru yang dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"E, enak saja! Itu salah Terumi! sukanya pakai baju cewek melulu, jadi kami menganggap itu sudah biasa(?)!" protes Fuusuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat cukup manis bila dilihat menggunakan mata milik Haruya.

"...Ribut sekali kalian." Ucap Ichirouta yang tiba-tiba nongol diantara kerumunan gaje ini.

"Eh, Ichirouta! Selamat pagi...!" Mamoru mulai mengucap salam dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya... Teman-teman, ayo kita segera ke sekolah. Nanti bisa terlambat lho..." Ichirouta tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang tadi diributkan oleh 7 orang gaje ini dan langsung memimpin pengembaraan(?) mereka menuju SMA Raimon.

"Eee... Katanya setelah ini akan ada festival olahraga lho, Mamoru!" Ucap Hiroto dengan girangnya.

"Hee? Aku sama sekali tak tahu soal itu?" Ucap Mamoru polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sampai tahun lalu memag tak ada acara ini di SMA Raimon. Tapi karena tahun ini kepala sekolahnya diganti, sang kepala sekolah baru itu mulai mengadakan acara ini kembali..." Ichirouta mulai memberi penjelasan pada semuanya.

"...kalau tidak salah, kepala sekolah saat ini itu Ayahnya Natsumi kan...?" Tanya Shuuya yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Kalau ayahnya Natsumi sih..."

"Pasti bakal bikin acara yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Ichirouta, Mamoru dan Shuuya dengan kompaknya.

"Eh? Memangnya kepala sekolah kita gajenya separah itu? Kurasa Natsumi tipe gadis yang bermartabat. Masa' ayahnya segaje itu sih...?" Tanya Terumi yang keheranan.

"Ohh! Maksudnya seperti pepatah 'Biji jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' itu yah?" Ucap Haruya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"...Yang benar itu 'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya'..." Ryuuji membetulkan peribahasa Haruya sambil menghela nafas.

"Dasar bodoh." Dan komentar Fuusuke dengan suksenya memecah perang dunia ke-15(?).

"AKU BENCI PADAMUU!" Seperti yang bisa diduga, Haruya mulai mengeroyok Fuusuke (lagi).

**(Tralala... ini adalah pembatas cerita)**

"Katanya tradisi festival olahraga ini baru dilaksanakan lagi setelah 40 tahun dihentikan lho...!" Ichirouta mulai bercerita pada teman-temannya.

"Begitukah? Memangnya kenapa dulu kegiatan ini sempat dihentikan?" tanya Terumi yang cukup penasaran.

"Katanya sih karena jenis lomba yang sangat keras, berat, dan juga gaje(?). Namun diluar itu hadiah yang ditawarkan sangat menggiurkan katanya..." Ucap sosok pria berambut putih dan bertubuh mungil, Shirou Fubuki. Dia mulai mendatangi Mamoru dan lainnya.

"Oh.. Pagi, Shirou...!" Fuusuke mulai menyapa Shirou.

"Iya..." Shirou pun memeberikan senyuman termanisnya pada semua temannya itu.

'Kawaiii...!' Batin seluruh orang yang ada disana, semua kecuali Shuuya.

"Eh, tapi katanya hadiahnya menggiurkan? Kira-kira apa ya?" Tanya Haruya yang mulai penasaran juga.

"Entahlah..." Sahut semua orang dengan kompaknya.

Dan Mereka berdelapan meneruskan perjalanan menuju SMA Raimon. Sebuah perjalanan singkat yang cukup damai (walau diwarnai dengan pertengkaran Haruya dan Fuusuke). Sampai akhirnya terdengar keributan di area sekolah...

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begitu?" Gumam Ryuuji yang sebenarnya batinnya mulai merasa tak enak.

"Ahaha... Mungkin baru ada gosip bahwa kepala sekolah kita diam-diam sedang belajar menari balet?" Canda Mamoru yang terkakak sendiri karena ucapannya. Sementara ke-8 temannya hanya sweatdrop sambil menatap sosok kapten itu.

"Tidak baik bila memfitnah(?) orang seperti itu, Mamoru..." Shuuya mulai mengacak gemas rambut cokelat Mamoru sambil menasehatinya.

"...Aku setuju dengan Shuuya-kun. Nanti bisa kualat(?) lho..." Ujar Fuusuke dengan eskpresi kelewat serius.

"Ahaha... Jangan bikin perasaanku tak enak begini dong Fuusuke...! Mana mungkin hal seperti itu..."

"Mamoru! Gawaaat...!"

Tanpa disangka, muncullah sosok Yuuto, Haruna dan Shinichi yang sedang berlari menuju Mamoru. Wajah Mereka semua tampak panik dan horor, bahkan Yuuto sekalipun. Dengan kilat, Yuuto segera menerjang Mamoru dan memberi suatu berita buruk...

"Mamoru... Ini gawat...!" Ucap Yuuto yang mencengkeram kedua pundak Mamoru, sementara Mamoru dkk hanya cengo saja melihat ekspresi horor Yuuto, Haruna dan Shinichi itu.

"I, ini soal festival olahraga..." Shinichi mulai menambahkan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Shuuya dengan wajah serius. Sedikitnya, firasat buruk mulai muncul dalam hati kecilnya.

"Hadiah dari festival olahraga tahun ini sudah diputuskan. Katanya..."

"Bagi siapa yang memenangkan lomba-lomba di festival ini akan berhak mendapatkan Mamoru..."

"HAH!" Dan akhirnya Mamoru langsung jantungan saat mendengar bahwa dirinya dijadikan hadiah untuk festival olahraga.

"Tuh, kan. Sepertinya Mamoru benar-benar kualat..." Gumam Fuusuke, satu-satunya orang yang masih berekspresi datar.

**(Tralala... ini adalah pembatas cerita)**

"Aku nggak mau dijadikan objek hadiaaah! Bagaimaan kalau yang menang nanti orang kafir(?) yang akan menjadikanku pembantunya(?)!" Mamoru mulai menangis sambil memeluk (dan memukuli) Shuuya. Saat ini mereka berdua belas tengah berkumpul dalam ruang klub sepakbola SMA Raimon. Semuanya sibuk berpikir, mencoba menerka maksud dari pemikiran kepala sekolah yang sarap itu.

"Dan katanya orang dari luar sekolah boleh berpartisipasi..." Gumam Ichirouta yang sibuk membaca selebaran festival itu.

"Hei, Mamoru! Kau jangan cengeng! Kalau kau dijadikan hadiah, tinggal menang dan menyelamatkanmu saja, kan? Kau sendiri kan juga boleh berpartisipasi atas festival ini...!" Ucap Terumi yang mencoba untuk melepas Mamoru dari pelukannya terhadap Shuuya.

"Benar juga. Kalau kita menang, kan kita berhak mendapatkan Mamoru. Jadi kita hanya tinggal menang supaya Mamoru tidak jatuh ditangan orang aneh(?) lain..." Ucap Ryuuji yang menepuk tangannya dengan tangan satunya.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau kalian akan menang...?" Tanya Mamoru yang pesimis sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Airmata masih bersisa di sudut matanya. Sungguh, Mamoru sangat terlihat manis dengan ekspresi begitu. Dan tiga orang di ruang klub ini mulai blushing saat melihat wajah Mamoru (tahu sajalah siapa Mereka).

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menang..." Shuuya tersenyum lembut pada Mamoru.

"Be, benarkah?" Tanya Mamoru yang mulai blushing.

"Aku berjanji..." Shuuya menepuk kepala Mamoru. Sebuah momen yang sangat manis kalau saja tidak ada interupsi dari beberapa orang...

"EHEM!" Ichirouta berdehem dengan suara yang dibuat sangat keras. Deheman itu membuat Shuuya dan Mamoru salah tingkah.

"Bukan cuma Shuuya saja yang akan menyelamatkan Mamoru...!" Ichirouta mulai melipat tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi garang. Semua orang hanya cengo dengan polosnya, kecuali Terumi yang senyum-senyum gaje.

"A, Aku juga akan menyelamatkan Mamoru, lho..!" Ucap Hiroto sambil berjingkrak.

"Yosh! Aku dan Fuusuke juga akan membantu...!" Ucap Haruya sambil menggaet lengan Fuusuke.

"Kalau Haruya sudah bilang begitu sih apa boleh buat..." Ucap Fuusuke dengan datar.

"Terimakasih..." Mamoru mulai tersenyum pada seluruh temannya.

'Ufufufu... Dasar anak muda... Jadi penasaran, Kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi pendamping Mamoru nanti ya?' Batin Terumi yang tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya itu terlihat seolah-olah bahwa dia telah mengetahui maksud dari semua ini. Mungkinkah itu?

**Keesokan Harinya...**

"Minna-san...!" Aki mulai masuk ke kelas dengan brutalnya, mengejutkan Mamoru yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Shuuya.

"Ada apa, Aki?" Tanya Ryuugo dengan gaya macho(?)nya.

"Ini... Lomba untuk festival olahraga besok telah ditentukan...!" Ucap Aki dengan serius. Seluruh siswa mulai menelan ludah.

'Yang menang akan dapat Endou-kun...' Batin cewek-cewek yang menjadi fans Mamoru.

'Senang sekali kalau bisa dapat uke semanis Endou...' Batin cowok-cowok di kelas itu.

Dari sini kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Raimon pada nista semua pikirannya (plak!). However, tentu saja pernyataan Aki tadi membuat semuanya penasaran.

"Jadi bagaimana...?" Tanya Ichirouta.

"Begini... Dalam festival olahraga nanti akan dipakai sistem gugur. Jadi bila kalian didiskualifikasi atau tidak memenuhi syarat pada lomba pertama, kalian tidak akan dapat melanjutkan ke lomba kedua. Dan barang siapa yang dapat bertahan dan terus menang sampai lomba terakhir akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa... Endou-kun... Jadi, ada pertanyaan?" Ucap Aki dengan ragu saat mengucap nama Mamoru.

'Memangnya ini ajang JPB (Jepang Mencari Bakat) apa? Masa' pake metode eliminasi segala sih...' Batin Yuuto yang sweatdrop.

Salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya, "Ano.. Memangnya lombanya ada berapa sih?" Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Aki dengan gelengan kepala. Artinya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu-menahu soal ini.

"Terus besok akan diadakan lomba apa?" Tanya Shuuya yang diluar dugaan mulai melempar pertanyan.

"Lomba balap sepeda. Akan diadakan di lapangan atletik..." Ucap Aki yang sweatdrop setengah mati. Tentu saja itu mustahil. Siswa di SMA Raimon ini berjumlah ribuan, belum lagi ditambah orang lain yang ingin mengikuti festival ini. Sedangkan arena lari untuk klub atletik itu tidaklah luas. Memangnya bisa balap sepeda di tempat seperti itu? Dan mari kita tunggu suara kekompakan dari kelas ini..

"MUSTAHIIIL!"

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah...**

"Kenapa ayah mengadakan lomba yang aneh dan menjadikan Mamoru sebagai hadiah...?" Tanya Natsumi dengan ekspresi coolnya. Sementara sang kepala sekolah hanya terdiam sambil berdiri membelakangi Natsumi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, anakku..." Natsumi hanya terdiam saat mendengar jawaban ayahnya itu. Dia berpikir, aneh sekali bila ayahnya bertindak ceroboh dengan mengadakan festival olahraga macam ini. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya bukanlah orang seceroboh itu.

"Ini juga demi kebaikan Endou-kun.."

"EH? Apa maksud Ayah...?"

"Natsumi, Kau juga harus ikut lombanya lho...!" Ucap Ayah Natsumi sambil tersenyum gaje.

"What the...!"

'Tentu saja, karena pemenang festival ini adalah cinta sejati Endou-kun...' Batin kepala sekolah kita yang saat ini tersenyum nista.

Dengan ini, berakhirlah hari ini, hari yang akan menjadi awal takdir dari seorang Mamoru Endou...

**To be Continued...**

Kou: Garing...

Yummy: Iya! Ini garing!

Dika: Berisiiik! Ini sudah semampuku, tahu!

Dan beginilah awal dari kisah gaje ini. Ufufufu, Saia senang sekali bisa memunculkan kelima alien ini...! Dan sudah ada 15 tokoh yang muncul, nah selanjutnya Kalian ingin memunculkan chara dan pairing yang mana?

Jadi, lomba pertama adalah balap sepeda! Saia akan menyerahkan kreasi untuk lomba di chap depan kepada... Gita Chibi! XD

Dengan kata lain, Anda kena tag, Gita-san! XDD

Dan alasan Saia memilih Gita-san adalah... Tak lain tak bukan adalah karena Gita-san sendiri bilang kalau Dia lagi punya waktu luang... (plak!)

Nah, dengan ini sisa delapan orang yang belum di-tag adalah Mereka ini:

-MangaOtaku77

- marmarinii

-Akazora no Darktokyo

-'Aka' no 'Shika'

-yue

-Draco-blacklightz23

-sakuno rocks

-Dyaning Pangestika

Minna-san, sehubungan dengan ucapan Saia di SRD, Saia nyatakan bahwa selama fic colab ini berlangsung, Saia akan hiatus dari fandom ini. Upps, Saia hanya akan hiatus sebagai author. Jadi Saia masih akan tetap mereview dan mengawasi(?) jalannya fic colab Kita! XD (plak!)

Selama hiatus ini Saia akan pulang kampung ke fandom Yugi-Oh tercinta untuk meneruskan fic-fic yang pada nggantung, jadi Saia hanya akan menjadi reviewer di fandom ini untuk sementara. Liburnya Saia ini juga akan Saia gunakan untuk mencari data tentang chara-chara Inazuma yang lain (untuk persiapan fic DC).

Nah, Good luck Minna-san! khususnya Gita-san yang kena tag...! XD

~With Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Author : Gita Chibi

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level – 5

Rated : T

Character(S) : Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo, Kogore Yuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Fudou Akio, Raimon Natsumi, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Saizen Toukou, Urube Rika... (buset dah banyak amat...T_T)

Genre(S) : Friendship, Humor, Romance (?)

Warning : Alternate Timeline, Gaje, OOC, dan teman-temannya...

**The Doorprize is Our Captain !**

**Chapter 2**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Sebelum memulai cerita kita kali ini, marilah kita mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. Endou Mamoru, kapten kesayangan kita yang sangat – sekali lagi – sangat imut bin uke, ditetapkan untuk menjadi hadiah di festival olahraga SMA Raimon yang diadakan kembali setelah 40 tahun lamanya. Dan yang merencanakan ini semua adalah Kepala Sekolah SMA Raimon yang keren-keren tapi gaje, ayah dari Raimon Natsumi, yaitu... Sang Ketua Yayasan Raimon. (Namanya siapa sih...?)

Setelah memasang pengumuman itu di seluruh wilayah SMA Raimon, tentu saja termasuk di dalam ruang guru, wc, bahkan gerobak(?) milik penjaja makanan di sekolah itu, dia juga menyuruh putri semata wayangnya untuk ikut festival aneh bin ajaib itu dengan alasan yang singkat, padat, dan TIDAK jelas. Dampak dari dijadikannya Mamoru hadiah? Para siswi penggemar Mamoru langsung bersemangat untuk mengikuti lomba, dimana hal yang sama terjadi pada para siswa yang mendambakan uke se imut Mamoru. Teman-teman dekat Mamoru, dari yang normal sampai yang alien, bertekad untuk mengikuti lomba itu supaya dapat menyelamatkan Kapten kesayangan mereka.

Tapi, diantara mereka semua ada tiga orang – lebih tepatnya, 2 orang dan 1 alien – yang benar-benar berniat untuk melindungi sekaligus mendapatkan uke manis macam Mamoru. Mereka semua memantapkan fisik dan mental mereka untuk mendaki semua tantangan, melewati apapun yang menghadang mereka, seperti lagu anime lawas... "Mendaki Gunung.. Lewati lembah..." *plakk!*

...Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bahaya sebenarnya datang dari luar. Bukan, mereka semua tidak lupa bahwa sekolah luar boleh berpatisipasi di festival ini. Mereka hanya tidak sadar karena sibuk memberi deathglare kepada lawan di depan mata. Yang ingat akan hal ini hanya beberapa orang saja, seperti Afuro terumi yang dari tadi sedang tersenyum nista melihat reaksi teman-temannya dengan lomba itu, dan Midorikawa Ryuuji yang mengumpakan situasi ini dengan peribahasa "Gajah di depan mata terlihat, semut di pelosok sana belum terlihat." Aduh, Ryuuji... Makin lama kamu tambah kreatif aja...*Double Plakk!*

Tapi, apa sebenarnya reaksi dari sekolah lain itu? Tanpa diketahui murid-murid SMA Raimon, ternyata kepala sekolah mereka sudah menyebarkan berita festival olahraga gaje itu ke seluruh pelosok negeri Jepang! Ingin tahu reaksi mereka semua? Mari kita lihat bersama...

Dari yang terdekat, daerah Osaka, tepatnya di sebuah warung okonomiyaki...

"WHAT THE? OPO IKI...? MAMORU JADI...!"

Buaghh!

"Berisik! Daripada tereak-tereak gaje gitu, bantuin gih sono...!"

Kita bertemu dengan Urube Rika, cewek manis berambut hijau dan berkulit gelap, mantan forward Raimon Eleven ketika bertanding melawan Alien 3 tahun yang lalu, si maniak gosip dan Fan Number 1 dari Ichinose Kazuya. Sekarang cewek ini sedang menangis kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja diberi 'pukulan cinta' oleh sang ibu.

"Aduhhh,, Mama, apaan sih? Iya, iya! Aku kerja lagi, cuman kaget baca ni berita!"

Rika sekarang sedang memegang selebaran. Dapat kita lihat, ternyata selebaran itu berisi tentang Festival Olahraga SMA Raimon yang memperbolehkan partisipasi dari sekolah lain. Festival gaje yang memberikan murid sebagai hadiah. Dan sekarang yang dipikirkan Rika adalah...

'Aih! Mamoru jadi hadiah! Pasti para cowok jadi semangat semua! Aku ikutan juga ah,, kalau bisa dapat momen bagus untuk difoto dan dijadikan koleksiku! ...Dan lagi, Darling ku tercinta pasti ada di sana juga! Kyaa! Raimon I'm Coming!'

...Dari pikiran tersebut, dapat kita ketahui bahwa Urube Rika adalah seorang Fujoshi... dan selama 3 tahun ini dia tetep kukuh dengan darling-nya tercinta, Ichinose Kazuya...

Mari kita lewatka fujoshi yang satu itu dan beralih ke sebelah Osaka, yaitu Kyoto, tepatnya di sebuah sekolah yang mirip dengan kuil...

...Dapat kita lihat di sana, seorang anak SMA yang badannya cukup mungil sedang tertawa nista melihat selebaran festival olahraga. Teman-temannya, yang lebih tua dan lebih besar darinya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan pemandangan ini. Yup, mereka semua hanya bisa melihat Kogore Yuuya mereka yang imut-imut itu, tertawa dengan gaje nya... Mungkin sudah terbiasa semua ya... Dan yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan Yuuya adalah...

'Ushishishi...! Kapten jadi hadiah? Pasti menarik! Aku mau ikutan juga! Dan lagi reaksi para seme pendamba kapten pasti asyik buat dilihat! Shishishi...!'

Dari sini, kita ketahui bahwa Yuuya yang badannya kecil *Author ditendang Yuuya* ...Maksud saya, kurang tinggi pun, sudah mengetahui apa itu seme dan uke, saudara-saudara! *ditampol*

Yosh! Lanjut lagi! Ke daerah di bawah Kyoto, yaitu Fukuoka yang terkenal dengan sushi-nya. Di sana kita dapat menemukan...

"APA...? Mamoru-san jadi...?"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat merdu sampai-sampai bisa membuat semua kaca di radius 1 kilometer pecah. Kita lihat asal suara itu, ternyata berasal dari cowok berambut coklat dan bermata biru, dimana sekarang matanya sedang terbelalak melihat selebaran festival olahraga gaje. Yup, dia adalah Tachimukai Yuuki, cowok lucu nan imut, kiper kedua di Raimon Eleven dan Inazuma Japan, serta uke favorit author. *Author dicekek tangan dewa*

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Mamoru-san bisa jadi hadiah di festival olahraga? Tidak! Pasti senpai-senpai di sana semua sudah mengincar Mamoru-san! Tunggu, Mamoru-san! Aku juga akan menyelamatkanmu!'

Dengan pemikiran untuk menyelamatkan Mamoru-san yang sangat dikaguminya, Yuuki pun memulai pengembaraannya(?) menuju SMA Raimon.

Dari fukuoka penghasil sushi, kita pindah ke Okinawa penghasil ombak. Di pinggir pantai, dapat kita lihat seseorang dengan kulit gelap dan rambut pink ngejreng, membawa papan selancar di tangan kanannya dan memegang selebaran 'nista' di tangan kirinya... Udah pada tahu kan siapa dia?

"He? Festival macam apa ini...? Masa' murid jadi hadiah...?"

Yup, dia adalah Tsunami Jousuke. Defender Raimon Eleven dan Inazuma Japan, sekaligus yang paling senior di antara mereka semua. Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat selebaran festival olahraga itu. Ternyata, setelah beberapa tahun, pemikirannya sudah menjadi lebih dewasa dari yang lain. Dapat kita lihat dari pemikirannya – bila dibandingkan dengan yang lain – masih lebih normal...

"Tapi kayaknya seru juga, ya! Aku ikut!"

...Author tarik kembali kata-kata 'dewasa' di atas. Ternyata, dia masih sama dengan yang dulu... Yah, sudahlah. Mau gimana pun, kamu tetap salah satu karakter favorit author kok! *ditampol*

Dari semua daerah di atas, mari kita kembali ke daerah Kanto. Tapi belum! Kita belum kembali ke Raimon. Kita singgah dulu di sekolah lain di daerah Kanto. Sebut saja, sekolah dengan seragam paling keren di Inazuma Eleven, Teikoku Gakuen.

Di Teikoku Gakuen, dapat kita lihat 3 orang berkerumun, dimana salah satu dari mereka memegang selebaran festival olahraga. Setelah membaca selebaran gaje tersebut, mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan isinya... Eh, salah. Yang sweatdrop Cuma dua orang, yang satu lagi hanya ber-smirk ria membaca hal aneh itu. Siapa saja mereka ?

"Apa ini...? Tidak kusangka Raimon bisa mengadakan acara seperti ini..."

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia adalah Genda Koujirou, kiper Teikoku Gakuen dan Neo Japan. Masih bersweatdrop ria, dia menyerahkan selebaran gaje itu ke orang di sebelahnya, Cowok berambut hijau panjang dan memakai eyepacth di mata kanannya. Yup, dia adalah Sakuma Jirou, forward Teikoku Gakuen dan Inazuma Japan, yang hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung dan ikut bersweatdrop ria bersama Koujirou.

"Iya, apa tidak apa-apa menjadikan salah seorang muridnya hadiah...? Kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan Yuuto-san dengan ini ya?"

Akhirnya, ada yang berpikir dengan normal saudara-saudara! Dari tadi susah banget mencari orang normal ya... Eits, tunggu dulu! Kita masih ketinggalan satu orang, orang yang dari tadi hanya bisa tertawa membaca selebaran itu. Dia adalah...

"Hahaha! Raimon memang hebat! Tidak kusangka mereka bisa mengadakan acara seperti ini...! Haha..!"

Siapakah dia? Yup, dia adalah karakter dengan stlye rambut paling aneh *author digigit penguin ungu* ...eh, maksud saya paling...paling...anime style(?), Forward dan kapten tim SMA Teikoku Gakuen saat ini dan juga Mid-fielder Inazuma Japan, Fudou Akio.

"Hahaha! Baiklah, kita akan datang pada hari H ! Siapkan diri kalian semua..! Haha, Ini pasti menarik!"

Sambil mengatakan hal itu, Akio pun berlalu. Genda dan Sakuma hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah laku kapten mereka sekarang ini. Setengah dari hati mereka penasaran dengan festival ini. Dan setengahnya lagi, mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan kapten mereka, dan setengah berharap kalau-kalau Yuuto kembali menjadi kapten mereka. *ehh? Satu setengah jadinya...?*

Setelah melihat keajaiban(?) 3 orang di atas, mari kita pindah sedikit ke daerah metropolitan Tokyo. Bukan, kita bukan ke salah satu sekolah di Tokyo, tapi kita pergi ke Gedung Pemerintahan di sana. Di situ, duduklah Perdana Menteri Jepan, Saizen Sousuke. Di seberangnya duduk putri semata wayangnya, Saizen Touko.

"Touko, coba lihat selebaran ini."

Perdana Menteri menyerahkan selembar kertas pada anaknya, mantan defender Raimon Eleven, cewek manis berambut pink dan berjas hitam. Touko mengambil selebaran itu, membacanya sejenak, lalu muncullah sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

"Ehm, papa... Ini maksudnya...?"

"Seperti yang tertulis di situ. Touko, papa ingin kau ikut festival olahraga itu."

"..."

Touko hanya bisa terdiam mendengar titah dari ayahnya tersebut. Dia pun mengangguk pelan lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

'Kenapa ya papa menyuruhku ikut? Bukannya aku tidak mau sih... Tapi, bisa-bisanya Mamoru dijadikan hadiah. Pasti seru, nih!'

Dengan pemikiran simpel itu pun, Touko bertekad untuk mengikuti lomba itu.

Dan itulah sebagian reaksi dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Yup, itu Cuma sebagian. Author males nulis sekolah seluruh jepang soalnya...*dilempar panci*

Ummm,, baiklah! Mari kita kembali ke sekolah kesanyangan kita, SMA Raimon!

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita**

Sampailah kita di SMA Raimon. Sekolah yang mengadakan festival olahraga gaje yang telah jadi perbincangan seluruh negeri Jepang. Mari kita lihat keadaan murid-murid di sini...

Di ruangan klub sepak bola, berkumpullah para pemain Raimon Eleven. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Mari kita lihat satu-persatu...

Duduk di dekat pintu, 3 alien dan 1 orang dengan gender tak jelas(?) menampakkan ekspresi berbeda. Terumi, masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya, masih senyam senyum tak jelas menanggapi festival olahraga ini. Haruya dan Fuusuke hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah teman mereka yang berasal dari korea itu. Dan jangan lupakan Hiroto yang dari tadi memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada dua orang tertentu. Hmmm? Ketinggalan satu orang? Kalau tentang Ryuuji, dia sudah mengungsi ke kelompok lain karena capek sendiri menangani tingkah laku teman aliennya.

Di dekat mereka, berdirilah dua pasangan sejoli(?), Fubuki Shirou dan Someoka Ryuugo, beserta striker ace Raimon, Goenji Shuuya. Mereka juga memasang ekspresi berbeda, Shirou dengan muka innocent-nya, Ryuugo dengan wajah stoic nan pasrah(?), dan Shuuya dengan wajah cool tapi matanya memberikan pandangan tajam pada Hiroto dan satu lagi orang tertentu.

Terakhir di seberang pintu berkumpul para Junior dan juga satu senior, mereka adalah Heigoro Kabeyama, Kurimitsu Teppei, Matsuno 'Max' Kusuke dan Handa Shinichi, yang semuanya hanya bisa berwajah bengong dan horor melihat tingkah laku senior mereka. Oh, Ryuuji juga ada di sini berkumpul dengan junior lainnya, memasang wajah tak peduli sekaligus sweatdrop melihat senior dari kelompoknya. Dan senior tersebut adalah... Kazemaru Ichirouta yang dari tadi mengaktifkan deathglare-nya pada Hiroto dan Shuuya.

He? Masih ada yang kurang ya? Sang playmaker Raimon, Kidou Yuuto, dan Kapten favorit kita, Endou Mamoru, tidak ada! Di manakah mereka? Pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan masuklah...

...Kidou Yuuto diikuti adik tersayangannya, Otonashi Haruna, dan juga mananer Raimon Eleven yang lain, Kino Aki dan Raimon Natsumi. Para junior langsung berdiri melihat kedatangan mereka dan semua orang di ruangan itu langsung memasang wajah serius, menunggu titah(?) dari playmaker mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut tentang festival olahraga itu."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yuuto, semua orang langsung diam dan mendengar dengan serius, terutama 3 orang yang memang niat sekali untuk ikutan festival gaje itu... Yuuto pun melanjutkan,

"Festival akan dilaksanakan selama seminggu, dan akan dimulai minggu depan. Peserta berasal dari dalam dan luar sekolah. Lomba yang akan diadakan sangat beragam, dan akan diumumkan pada hari lomba tersebut. Dan, seperti yang kalian tahu, lomba pertama adalah balap sepeda yang akan diadakan di lapangan atletik. Baik, ada pertanyaan?"

Ichirouta mengangkat tangannya dan langsung bertanya,

"Bagaimana caranya? Lapangan atletik kita tidak mungkin dipakai untuk lomba seperti itu..."

Dan keluarlah pertanyaan yang paling ingin ditanyakan oleh semuanya. Yuuto mengangguk pelan lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Natsumi. Natsumi pun maju selangkah dan mulai menjawab,

"Tentang hal itu, memang tidak akan mungkin. Untuk mengantisipasi jumlah peserta, dibuat peraturan khusus untuk seluruh peserta. Peraturan tersebut adalah, setiap peserta harus membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Pada setiap lomba tiap-tiap kelompok mengirimkan salah satu wakilnya untuk berlomba. Setelah tersisa 1 kelompok, maka anggota kelompok tersebut akan saling bertanding untuk menentukan juara satu. Apa sudah jelas?"

Mereka semua pun lalu ber-oh ria, akhirnya mengerti tentang peraturan lomba ini. Tiba-tiba, Shirou mengeluarkan pertanyaan,

"Emm, Yuuto-kun, Kapten mana?"

Mendengar itu semua kepala di ruangan pun langsung menoleh ke Yuuto. Yuuto langsung menjawab,

"Dia izin pulang cepat tadi, sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan ini semua. Kalian juga lebih baik mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuuto melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Haruna. Aki mengucapkan "selamat berjuang ya" secara pelan dan ikut keluar, Natsumi mengikutinya sambil bergumam pelan "kenapa aku juga harus ikut..."

...Dan perang deathglare pun langsung dimulai kembali. Sepertinya mereka tidak mungkin digabung jadi satu ya... Satu persatu, anggota Raimon Eleven keluar dari ruangan itu, bersiap menghadapi festival minggu depan...

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

**SMA Raimon, Lapangan Atletik**

Di lapangan atletik tempat diadakannya pertandingan 'nista' yang pertama, berdirilah defender Raimon Eleven dan Inazuma Japan, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Mantan pelari atletik ini memandangi lapangan tersebut sambil berpikir...

**Ichirouta's POV**

Sudah lama ya... Rasanya lama sekali tidak berdiri di sini. Tidak kusangka lomba pertama nanti aku harus balap sepeda di sini. Ugghh,, kenapa dari semua orang, harus Mamoru yang jadi hadiah? Apa sih yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah?

Kuhela nafasku. Sudahlah, kepala sekolah memang sudah seperti itu dari sananya, untuk saja Natsumi tidak jadi seperti itu... Pokoknya, aku tinggal menang dan menyelamatkan Mamoru saja. Nggak akan kuserahkan teman masa kecilku pada striker kulkas(?) dan alien nekomimi itu! ...Tapi aku buat kelompok dengan siapa ya...?

"Kazemaru-san!"

Hmm? Siapa yang memanggilku? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara dan kulihat Miyasaka Ryou setengah berlari menuju ke tempatku. Setelah dia sampai di tempatku, aku pun tersenyum kecil dan membalas panggilannya,

"Ada apa, Ryou?" Kulihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika melihatku. Dia balas bertanya,

"Kazemaru-san, apa senpai sudah punya kelompok untuk festival minggu depan? Kalau belum, aku mau satu kelompok dengan senpai!"

Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar pertanyaan sekaligu pernyataan itu. Baru saja mau mencari orang, langsung datang tanpa diminta... Lagipula, kalau dengan Ryou, aku tidak perlu memperebutkan Mamoru kan? Aku pun langsung menggangukkan kepalaku.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Ryou!" Kulihat wajah Ryou tambah bersemu. "Tinggal satu orang lagi..."

"Aku juga mau ikut kalian."

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat, Forward Inazuma Eleven dan salah satu dari alien, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Kenapa dia malah ketempatku...?

"Aku malas sama Hiroto. Mereka udah akting aneh semua..."

Seperti membaca pikiranku, Ryuuji berkata lagi. Jadi begitu... Kulihat Ryuuji mendekati Ryou dan mulai mengobrol. Jadi, semua anggotaku junior ya? Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran dengan anggota kelompok lain...

**TBC...**

Hahaha*ketawa garing*... Maaf telat sekale...!

Saya banyakin chara nya, silahkan buat pair sesuka hati!^_^

Dan orang yang saya tag adalah... Akazora no Daktokyo –san...! Karena sepertinya yang lain kabur entah kemana...

Hehe,, lanjutkan!


	3. Let's Start This !

A/N :

Maaf, lama ngapdet… Dikarenakan banyak halangan (baca: DVD Anime baru, Komik baru, dan game baru) disana-sini. Jadi susah ngapdet… Saya terlena… #Bletak. Okeh, saya minta maaf… Peace -_-V. Tolong turunkan bangku dari tangan anda sebelum anda melempar bangku itu kearah saya.

Author : Akazora no Darktokyo

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rated : T

Character(s) : Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo, Kogure Yuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Fudou Akio, Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Zaizen Toukou, Urube Rika, Kegeto Yamino, Matsuno Kuusuke, Megane Kakeru, Asuka Domon, Kageno Jin, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kakuma Keita, Raimon Souichirou (kayaknya makin lama makin banyak deh… #bletak)

Genre(s) : Friendship, Romance *?*

**WARNING** : AT (Alternate Timeline), Out of Character, Hint(s) of Shounen-ai/BL, little bit of foul language, Gaje dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu waktu terlewat…

Masih di festival olahraga SMA Raimon.

Masih dengan Endou Mamoru sebagai Doorprize.

Masih dengan lomba yang belum dimulai.

Dan masih-masih lainnya…

Hei, setidaknya festival ini berlangsung dengan cukup meriah. Cukup meriah, sehingga suara yang ramai ada dimana-mana. Entah itu para peserta yang masih mencari partner, teriakan para fangirl –lebih spesifik, fujoshi– yang menemukan hint para pemain bola Raimon kesayangan kita, para orang-orang yang memasang taruhan siapa yang akan mendapatkan sang Doorprize, tangisan orang yang tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, lalu teriakan pemilik stan makanan di festival yang makanannya kecolongan.

…Oke, yang terakhir itu urusan lain.

Jika kalian melihat kearah papan pengumuman, disana sudah tertera team-team yang akan melaju ke lomba yang pertama, balap sepeda.

Berikut sekilas team yang akan maju:

**Team 1**

Ichirouta Kazemaru

Midorikawa Ryuuji

Miyasaka Ryou

.

**Team 2**

Kiyama Hiroto

Fubuki Shirou

Raimon Natsumi

.

**Team 3**

Kidou Yuuto

Kogure Yuuya

Goenji Shuuya

.

**Team 4**

Suzuno Fuusuke

Nagumo Haruya

Afuro Terumi

.

**Team 5**

Tachimukai Yuuki

Joushirou Tsunami

Utsunomiya Toramaru

.

**Team 6**

Handa Shinichi

Ichinose Kazuya

Urube Rika

.

**Team 7**

Someoka Ryuugo

Heigorou Kabeyama

Zaizen Toukou

.

**Team 8**

Fudou Akio

Sakuma Jirou

Genda Kojirou

.

**Team 9**

Matsuno Kuusuke

Kurimatsu Teppei

Kageto Yamino

.

**Team 10**

Asuka Domon

Kageno Jin

Megane Kakeru

.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya 10 team, tapi banyak team.

Dan team selebihnya cukup dibayangkan dengan cara membentuk busur lingkaran didepan kepala kalian, berharap akan terbentuk sebuah pelangi yang berkilau dan berkata 'imajinaasiiii'.

Ingin lebih lengkap?

Ambillah sekalian sebuah kardus kosong (kalau bisa bekas kardus televisi –jangan lupa kasih televisi itu ketetangga kalian–), lakukan imajinasi sampai suara imajinasi kalian keluar dari dalam kardus hingga mengganggu tetangga kalian yang sedang menonton TV barunya.

Ssst, hati-hati, jangan kaget jika kalian menemukan tetangga kalian di TPS (Tempat Pembuangan Sampah) terdekat keesokan harinya. **[1]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu, team yang sudah terbentuk mulai bersiap-siap. Bersiap-siap meyiapkan strategi, menyiapkan fisik dan mental, ataupun menyiapkan cara untuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk curi Start.

Oh, ayolah, lomba olahraga itu dinilai dari sportivitasnya bukan?

"OKE, PENONTON! SEBENTAR LAGI LOMBA AKAN DIMULAAIIII!" teriak Kakuma Keita dengan ganasnya, berusaha mencari sambutan penonton yang meriah.

Sambutannya benar-benar meriah, saking meriahnya semua orang melempar batu kearah Kakuma. Suara indah Kakuma membuat telinga para penonton penuh dengan dengingan keras.

Sederhananya, suara kerasnya itu nyaris membuat gendang telinga pecah.

Pantas ia dilempar batu.

Ya sudahlah, lihatlah 300 meter kearah utara dari lapangan atletik, di sana berkumpul orang-orang dari Team 1-Team 10. Suasana terlihat 'hangat' di sana, meskipun di sisi-sisi tertentu suasananya lebih dari hangat. 'Panas'.

"Zaizen-san, hisashiburi desu ne **[2]**." salam Natsumi kepada Toukou yang ada di sana dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Yo, Raimon-san." balas Toukou juga dengan senyum riang.

"Hai, Joushirou-san, nanti mohon bantuannya ya," kata Yuuki memberi salam kepada sem– Tsunami.

"E-eh… Iya. M-mohon kerja samanya juga ya, hahahaha…" kata Tsunami dengan muka yang cukup senada dengan rambutnya yang warnanya-iih-waaaww-piink itu.

"Fudou gothic banget ya…" komentar Shirou.

"Dia sih bopung, Shirou…" tambah Ryuugo seenaknya. "Daripada kamu ngeliatin dia, mending kamu ngeliatin aku deh…"

"SIAPA YANG BOPUNG?" amuk Akio.

"DARRLLIIINNN', COME TO YOUR HONEY, BABY!" teriak Rika sambil mengejar Ichinose yang langsung lari-lari.

"TOLONGGG!" teriak Ichinose dengan memilukan. Sementara Shinichi hanya meratapi nasib, kenapa ia mesti sekelompok sama Ichinose dan pacarnya tercinta itu.

"AKU BUKAN PACARNYA!" teriak Ichinose entah kearah siapa.

"Kenapa tak sekelompok sama Mamoru siiiih?" rengek Hiroto memelas.

"Mana ada hadiah lomba jadi peserta?" kata Ryuuji dengan entengnya. Menghapus harapan Hiroto membentuk team bersama Mamoru.

Hiroto pun hanya bisa jongkok ala anime meratapi nasib, sambil menggambar muka dengan dua mata dari huruf 'no' hiragana dan hidung dengan huruf 'mo' hiragana.

"Dasar bodoh." Ejek Shuuya kepada Hiroto yang masih hancur harapannya itu. Dan seketika…

"JANGAN BANYAK KOMENTARRR, KEPALA TOGEPI**[4]**!" amuk Hiroto.

Shuuya beruntung, di dekat Hiroto tidak ada benda tajam atau benda tumpul yang bisa dilempar.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?" komentar Ichirouta yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yang berkata kalo-berisik-gue-tendang-lo-pake-Dance-of-The-Wind-God.

Dan yang melihatnya bisa berbeda-beda persepsinya. Yang kenal Ichirouta pasti menganggap orang baik kalau ngamuk itu menyeramkan. Karena, Ichirouta adalah orang baik.

Kalau yang tidak kenal, paling cuma bilang 'Kalo marah makin manis deh, **Neng**.'

…

…

…Benar-benar orang itu minta azab. Semoga dia tenang di alam sana. Amin.

"Bagi perwakilan masing-masing team yang mengikuti lomba, harap segera berkumpul di depan lapangan atletik. Jika kalian tidak datang dalam 1 menit ini, kalian akan didiskualifikasi." instruksi sang instruktur pertandingan lewat mic dan tersebar lewat speaker yang dipasang seantero sekolah.

Hening.

"APAAAA! 1 MENIT?" teriak para chara kesayangan kita. Suara mereka benar-benar mendekorasi keheningan sesaat festival sekolah ini.

Berisik. Sangat.

Beberapa team lain yang sekitar sana entah kenapa langsung menyerah. Mereka berpikir

"Kazemaru-san! Lari duluaaann!" kata Ryou.

"Fubuki! Ayo duluan! Yang cepat ya!" seru Natsumi.

"Kogure, kalau kau tidak segera berlari kesana, kupastikan adikku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Plus bonus gigitan dari penguin bervirus H5N1-ku. Mau?" kata Yuuto dengan sangat mengancam. Dan Yuuya langsung lari tanpa a-b-c lagi…

"Haruya, kalau kau tidak segera kesana sekarang, Fuusuke akan kusembunyikan 3 tahun lho… Tidak dapat 'jatah' selama 3 tahun lhoooo~ 3 tahuuu~n!" kata Terumi dengan autis yang agak akutnya. Setidaknya dapat membuat Haruya lari secepat kilat.

"Joushirou-san, tolong ya?" pinta Yuuki dengan senyum yang 1 juta volt. Eh, Tsunami, kok kesetrum? Jangan mangap begitu, Tsunami. Mukamu juga nyaris sama kayak rambut kamu yang warnanya-iih-waaaww-piink itu lagi lho.

"Gak usah kejar-kejar lagi! AKU YANG IKUT LOMBANYA! NGERTI?" kata Ichinose yang jelas-jelas masih dikejar Rika. Sekalian lari dari Rika, dia juga langsung berlari ke depan lapangan atletik.

"Kabeyama! JANGAN KE TOILET!" teriak Ryuugo.

"Kidou-san, pinjamin penguin bervirus H5N1 dong." kata Akio. Yuuto pun terheran-heran, "buat apa?" tanya Yuuto. Jirou juga menengok kearah Yuuto dan Akio. Penasaran apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"Buat gigit Jirou kalau dia tidak lari secepat mungkin dari sini ke lapangan atletik." Jawab Akio dengan dark aura dan evil smirk yang terpampang manis di mulutya. Saat ia menengok ke arah Jirou, Jirou sudah berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Eh, sejak kapan Max sudah ada di depan lapangan?" tanya Teppei ke Shadow. "Mana ku tahu?" jawab Shadow tidak peduli.

Megane menengok ke arah Domon, dan berkata, "Domon, kalau menurut perhitunganku, kalau kau lari secepatnya sekarang, kita masih sempat ikut lomba lho. Sebaliknya jika 10 detik lagi kau tidak berlari, kau akan mati."

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Domon heran, kenapa ia bisa mati dalam waktu 10 detik lagi.

"Karena aku yang akan membunuhmu 10 detik lagi. Jika kau tidak berlari sekarang." jawab Megane dengan tersenyum, meski di belakangnya ada aura yang sangat mengancam. Seperti melihat seorang Ivan Braginsky, sang personifikasi Russia dengan yandere akutnya itu.

Dan para perwakilan team kita tersayang sudah berkumpul di depan lapangan sekarang.

Larinya cepat, yah.

Tapi, mereka larinya cepat-cepat karena kebanyakan diancam…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Setelah sampai disana, banyak para peserta yang protes. Salah satunya adalah Haruya.

"Kenapa kita baru dikasih tahu berkumpul satu menit sebelum persiapan pertandingan? Mana kalau telat di-diskualifikasi lagi! Biasanya juga dikasih tahu ngumpul itu 10 menit sebelum persiapan pertandingan!" amuk Haruya kepada instruktur lomba yang ada disana.

"Bukan urusanku." kata instruktur itu sok cool. "Kan peraturannya begitu." lanjutnya lagi.

"PERATURANNYA AJA BELUM DIKASIH TAHUU!" amuk Haruya makin kencang.

"Belum ya? Jadi malu." balas instruktur itu dengan teramat sangat menyebalkan.

Haruya hanya bisa mengata-ngatai si instruktur 'tercinta' itu dengan kasar.

Dalam hati tentunya.

"Jadi, akan saya jelaskan peraturannya. Kalian akan diberikan masing-masing satu sepeda. Kalian akan balap sepeda selama 3 putaran. Mulai dari Start, memutari lapangan atletik ini sampai ke garis Start ini lagi. Siapa yang paling cepat memutari 3 putaran dengan jalur yang telah ditentukan di lapangan pada masing-masing peserta dia yang menang. Selebihnya tidak ada peraturan lagi." jelas instruktur tadi.

Para peserta pun manggut-manggut.

"Mengerti?" tanya sang instruktur lagi.

Dan para peserta menjawab dengan inosennya, "Nggaaaak." dengan kompak. Sang instruktur hanya bisa berkedat-kedut ria. Mungkin para peserta masih marah dengan sang instruktur tersebut karena ia sudah seenaknya, makanya mereka menjawab 'tidak'.

Mungkin.

Dan ia menjelaskan peraturannya sekali lagi.

"Mengerti?"

"Iya kali." Dan itulah jawaban dari para peserta. Jawaban yang sangat hebat untuk membuat orang lain mengamuk. Sudah mengertikah kau instruktur sial? Perasaan para peserta tadi saat kau seenaknya?

Oh, maaf, sepertinya bahasanya terlalu melankolis.

"Kok pakai kali?" tanya sang instruktur. Dan Yuuto –yang tidak tahu darimana– tiba-tiba menjawab dari belakang, "Gak enak pak pakai bagi, terutama kalau di akar, apalagi kalau dikuadrat. Jangan sampai aja pake rumus ½ .m.v2. Mau nyari energi kinetik atau mau lomba olahraga, pak?"

Dan sang instruktur sukses seperti lagunya The Massiv.

Diam tanpa kata…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Baik, kejadian yang tadi anggap saja angin lalu.

Sudah terlihat beberapa… errr… banyak. Ya, banyak. Banyak perwakilan team yang sudah siap tempur. Mau lomba balap sepeda saja sudah kayak mau perang… Untung tidak ada yang bawa perisai atau pedang.

"Silahkan masing-masing dari kalian naik ke sepeda." perintah sang instruktur.

Semuanya naik ke sepeda.

Dan Kakuma memberi aba-aba, "bersedia."

"Siaaaaaaapp."

"MULAAII!"

Mereka mulai mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Balapannya berjalan dengan sangat seru.

"Ichirouta memimpin! Kayuhan sepedanya sangat cepat, saudara-saudara!" kata Kakuma mengumandangkan suaranya kembali.

'AKU PASTI MENANG!' begitulah batinnya Ichirouta. Tapi, seketika batin itu hilang saat dia bilang…

"KENAPA ADA KODOK DI SEPEDAKU!"

Yuuya langsung serasa menjadi Miss Indonesia = 'semua mata tertuju padamu.'. Para peserta yang lain langsung waspada melihat gerak-gerik Yuuya, karena mereka pasti tahu, kodok itu adalah kerjaan Yuuya. Sampai-sampai ada yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sepedanya.

…

BRAKKK!

…

…

Tuh kan, ketabrak… Bunyinya keras lho…

Sementara para perwakilan team yang berasal dari para teman-teman Mamoru berusaha mengayuh secepatnya tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi pada team lain.

"Putaran pertama nyaris berakhir! Dan yang memimpin sekarang adalah Kogure Yuuya!"

"Coba ini di air, aku pasti menang ini!" kata Tsunami agak kepayahan mengayuh sepedanya.

Yuuya hanya melenggang sepedanya santai. Seolah rasanya tidak ada apa-apa. Sebentar lagi ia sampai ke garis Start untuk putaran kedua.

"Aku duluan, cebol… UWAAAHHKK!" kata Ryuugo yang mau menyombongkan diri sambil menyalip tapi omongannya terpotong dengan teriakan.

Rupanya ada jebakan lubang di lapangan. Dan Ryuugo masuk tanpa sengaja ke dalam lubang jebakan itu.

Dan, sejak kapan lomba balap sepeda mempunyai lubang jebakan dilapangannya?

"Kogure berhasil memasuki putaran pertama dengan urutan pertama!" suara Kakuma berkumandang lagi.

'Aku harus menang, aku tidak mau diapa-apain sama Rikaaa!' pikir Ichinose dalam hati.

"Putaran kedua! Kogure masih memimpin, Ichinose perlahan merangkak maju!" kata Kakuma.

"Hah? Kok My darling merangkak? EMANG DIA GAK DAPET SEPEDA?" protes Rika.

Yang lain memasang tampang sweatdrop… Beberapa yang lain menggubrak-ria.

Sayang tak ada yang habis sweatdrop lalu gubrak, atau sebaliknya….

"Bukan begitu…" kata Shinichi sweatdrop setelah menggubrak-ria. Ternyata Shinichi mengambil double! Setelah menggubrak-ria, ia sweatdrop saudara-saudara! Ternyata ada!

Ehem… lanjutkan.

"Heeaaaahhhh!" Haruya melaju secepat mungkin.

'Aku tidak boleh kalaah!' pikir Domon. Rupanya saat dia tadi sekilas melihat ke arah penonton, dia melihat Megane yang sedang membawa boneka.

Dan, apa yang menakutkan dengan boneka?

Menakutkan, karena bonekanya adalah boneka Voodoo. Terutama aura Megane seolah berkata: 'Kalau kalah, kusantet kau dengan Voodoo ini.'

Sedangkan Haruna protes ke Yuuto, "Kakak curang! Kok Kogure boleh bawa kodok?" protes Haruna.

"Kan tak dilarang." Jawab Yuuto simpel.

"Tetap curang, ah…"

Kembali ke pertandingannya…

"Semangat to the MAX!" teriak Max seraya mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang juga, tidak mau ketinggalan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, kata-katanya kok mirip Monta ya?

Sudahlah, anggap Monta adalah orang lewat…

"Astaga, Kogure TERSUSUL oleh SAKUMA! Rupanya Sakuma diam-diam menghanyutkan!" jelas Kakuma.

"Eh, sejak kapan ada Fubuki di depan?" kata Jirou kaget. Rupanya Shirou jauh lebih cepat lagi dari Jirou. Shirou luput dari pandangan mata Kakuma!

Shirou berkecepatan ekstrim.

"Heigorou tertinggal dibelakang!" kata Kakuma lagi.

Kembali ke penonton…

"Apa kau menikmati pertandingannya?" tanya seseorang dari belakang kepada Natsumi.

Natsumi yang kaget langsung menengok ke belakang. "Ayah?" pekiknya. Kontan, yang lain menengok.

"Ah! Kepala Yayasan!" kaget Yuuto. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Menonton jelasnya," jawab Raimon Souichirou sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mamoru ada dimana?" tanya Shuuya langsung.

"Hi." jawabnya.

"Hi?" heran yang lain kompak.

"Mi." lanjutnya lagi.

"Tsu ya?" tanya Shuuya melanjutkan.

"Tepat." Jawab Souichirou.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Natsumi tidak mengerti, begitu pula yang lain.

"Himitsu**[5]**, maksudnya." jelas Yuuto.

"Dasar ayah yang tidak seru." komentar Natsumi begitu tahu apa maksudnya. Sedangkan Souichirou hanya berkekeh senang.

"JUARA PERTAMA ADALAH FUBUKI DARI TEAM 2! Juara kedua adalah Sakuma dari Team 8 dan Juara terakhir adalah Kogure dari Team 3!" suara Kakuma berkumandang lagi, memberitahukan siapa pemenangnya.

Yah, karena mereka jadi fokus ke kedatangan Souichirou. Jadi, mereka melewatkan pertandingannya… Begitulah.

"Kita menaang!" kata Hiroto kepada Natsumi.

"Selamat ya, Natsumi. Oh ya, yang menang pertandingan pertama ini dapat 10 poin lho…" kata Souichirou.

"Jadi, pertandingannya **menggunakan sistem poin**?" kata Hiroto kaget.

"Ups, ketahuan." Kata Souichirou tersenyum. "Ya, benar. Pertandingannya menggunakan sistem poin. Sistem eliminasi hanya digunakan saat final."

"Maksud?" tanya Toukou.

"Saat final, yang boleh maju hanya team yang mempunyai poin tertinggi. Dan, saat final itu pula, kalian akan bersaing secara individu." jelas Souichirou sejelas-jelasnya. "Juara pertama mendapat 5 poin, juara kedua mendapatkan 3 poin, juara ketiga mendapatkan 1 poin. Khusus pertandingan ini juara 1 mendapatkan 10 poin, karena pertandingan ini adalah pembuka." tambahnya lagi panjang.

"BANZAIII! MAMO-TAN WAIT ME!" kata Hiroto dengan OOC-nya.

"Najis, patetik**[6]**." komentar Shuuya menohok.

"Daripada gak menaaaang! Weeee!" balas Hiroto dengan senangnya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Shuuya pula.

"Oh, ya kalian hati-hati ya…" pesan Souichirou. Ia segera membalikkan badannya, ancang-ancang ingin pergi.

"Berhati-hati terhadap apa, yah?" tanya Natsumi hati-hati.

"Kageyama… Aku melihatnya dibangku penonton tadi." katanya sambil menengok pelan. "Yosh, ganbatte ne!" dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kageyama?" tanya Yuuto pada diri sendiri. Sementara yang lain mulai panic.

"Apa kau punya prakiraan, kenapa Kageyama bisa di sini?" tanya Shuuya kepada Yuuto, seolah-olah Yuuto adalah seorang peramal cuaca.

Tampangnya bertanya Shuuya juga mendukung, kalau ia adalah seorang yang minta diramal cuacanya, ia mungkin akan berkata: "Ramalan cuaca hari ini apa? Bisa ngangkat jemuran dengan selamat gak hari ini?" Sayang, ini bukan acara ramalan cuaca.

Dan Yuuto mulai menjelaskan kepada semuanya. "Pertama, dia ingin memenangkan Mamoru untuk membalas dendam kepada Raimon sekali lagi. Kedua, dia ingin memenangkan Mamoru karena ia pedofil. Ketiga, dia stress dan mungkin ingin mencari pemandangan menarik. Keempat, dia ikut taruhan siapa yang akan menang. Kelima, dia ingin memenangkan Mamoru karena ia mengidap pedophilia akut. Keenam, dia adalah fudanshi yang mencari hint shounen-ai di sekitar kita. Ketujuh, Dia adalah PEDOFIL. Dan kedelapan, yang lebih spesifik, ia… **SHOTA**–"

"STOOPPPP!" teriak para chara Inazuma Eleven kita serempak.

"Cukup kau bilang pedofil satu kali sudah membuatku ingin ke kamar mandi tahu!" protes Kabeyama.

"MAMORU TIDAK BOLEH JADI SIMPENAN OM-OOOM!" teriak Hiroto layaknya kesurupan.

"Untunglah dia bukan Lolicon!" kata Toukou menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi, dia pedofil lho… Hiii…" tanggap Shinichi dengan tampang ketakutan saat dia berkata 'pedofil'.

"Terumi." panggil Fuusuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Terumi.

"Kau cukup menyomblangiku dengan Haruya saja, jangan sama Kageyama." kata Fuusuke dengan amat sangat bergidik.

"Hehehehe…Aku juga takut kalau sama dia." kata Terumi tersenyum miris sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita benar-benar harus melindungi Mamoru-san!" kata Yuuki memberi semangat.

"Emang kamu gak takut sama Kageyama?" tanya Akio.

"Siapa yang bilang nggak?" tanya Yuuki balik.

"Sudahlah, kita pasti bisa, kita kan sama-sama berusaha…" kata Toramaru memulai memberi semangat kepada yang lain.

**Sedangkan di suatu tempat…**

"Halo, tuan Doorprize…" seseorang menyapa Mamoru. Mamoru menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Mamoru.

"Bagaimana ya? Enaknya bagaimana?" tanya orang itu main-main sambil menyeringai senang.

Dan sedikit aksen licik.

"…"

**= = TBC = =**

A/N:

Huyuh, akhirnya selesai juga nih lanjutan tag-fic tersayang… Maaf ya kalau banyak jelek atau banyak apa-apanya… Kecewa? Yah, namanya juga manusia… #bletak

Sungguh saya benar-benar minta maaf jika ada beberapa chara yang agak dijelek-jelekkan, ini sekedar untuk kepentingan fic semata tanpa adanya purpose untuk mem-bashing chara. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf! *menunduk maaf*

Terutama… Saya pake sedikit foul language... Hadooooh, parah deh…

Dan berikut adalah beberapa penjelasan :

**[1] **Untuk lebih jelasnya nonton Spongebob di Global TV. Pokoknya episode tentang kotak itu…

**[2] ** Hisashiburi desu ne : Sudah lama tidak bertemu.

**[3]** Togepi itu salah satu Pokemon. Pokemon yang sering dibawa-bawa sama Misty itu…

**[4]** Himitsu : Rahasia

**[5]** Patetik : Kampungan, Norak. (Pathetic)

Ya sudahlah, lanjut saja ke korban tag berikutnya…

…

…

…

Kepada yang terhormat: **Draco de Laviathan**

Silahkan melanjutkan cerita berikutnya… Ganbatte ne!

.

.

.

With Peace,

Akazora no Darktokyo


	4. Practice Makes Perfect!

A/N : Ternyata ini memang sudah takdir... bahwa saya harus melanjutkan cerita ini... Ini updatenya memang sedikiiiiiiiiit ngaret di karenakan oleh UTS yang dipergunakan oleh guru-guru untuk menindas saya (?). Kasihan, padahal kertas-kertas tidak berdosa itu sama sekali tidak punya salah, tiba-tiba di pergunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik *yah ini mah menurut diri sendiri!* #abaikan

Ya sud lah! Kita taro tulisan yang di atas itu ke tong sampah dan kita lanjutkan ceritanya...

Author : Draco de Laviathan

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5~~

Rated : T

Character(s) : Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo, Kogure Yuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Fudou Akio, Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Zaizen Toukou, Urube Rika, Kageto Yamino, Matsuno Kuusuke, Megane Kakeru, Asuka Domon, Kageno Jin, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kakuma Keita, Raimon Souichirou (Kayanya sama kaya kemaren alias sang author udah kaga tau mo masukin karakter yang mana lagi, secara di inazuma itu bejibun karakternya)

Genre(s) : Friendship, Romance (sepertinya...)

**WARNING **: AT (Alternate Timeline), Very very Out of character, Full of Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Boys Love (almost), sepertinya ada kata-kata kasarnya, bahasanya sedikit tidak beraturan (?), gaje dan masih banyak lagi sampe lupa...

Oke, sekarang marilah kita flashback sebentar...

Di mulai dari Mamoru yang sedang memulai hari-harinya sebagai anak SMA kelas 2, dan tiba-tiba menjadi hadiah untuk festival olahraga SMA Raimon yang sudah 40 tahun tidak dimunculkan. Sudah cukup jelas kenapa selama itu tidak di munculkan. Karena lomba-lombanya pasti gaje, yang ikut pun pasti gaje juga. Secara yang bikin SMA Raimon ya pasti gaje. *author di bantai sama siapa ga tau yang 40 tahun yang lalu jadi kepala sekolah dan semua chara yang 40 tahun yang lalu SMA di Raimon*

Dan seperti yang sudah kita tahu, lomba pertama adalah lomba balap sepeda di lapangan atletik, dengan si pangeran es *sudah jelas bukan anak ini siapa?* yang muncul sebagai pemenang pertamanya dan timnya pun mendapatkan 10 poin. Ya, di sini di gunakan sistem poin-poinan, dan sistem eliminasi di gunakan hanya pada saat final. Dan sang hadiah pun juga entah di tempatkan dimana, mungkin di sebuah pulau antah berantah yang sangat terpencil? Tiada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan yang Maha Esa di atas sana dan Raimon Souchirou ...dan dan... *berisik! Ayo cepetan!*

Ehem, baiklah, kita hentikan sejenak dulu flashbacknya. Jangan terlalu banyak bernostalgia nanti jadi rindu (?), lebih baik kita melihat ke depan ke masa depan... dimana Endou Kanon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju masa lalu menemui kakeknya a. k. a Mamoru...

Hei! Tunggu dulu! Kan bukan begitu ceritanyaaaa! Si author bego gini sih!

Anggap saja semua itu hanya kucing yang lewat sambil jualan bakso (?), kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya...

"Baiklah! Karena pemenang untuk lomba ini sudah keluar (?) semua, marilah kita umumkan lomba berikutnya untuk minggu depan! Silahkan untuk perwakilan dari tim pemenang pertama untuk membacakan lomba berikutnya yang terdapat di dalam amplop ini!" teriak Kakuma dengan merdunya. Sangking merdunya sepertinya semua kaca yang ada di sekolah ini pecah.

Shirou pun mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Kakuma, dan mulai membacanya. "Untuk lomba minggu depan...akan di adakan...hmm... hmm... An**** mana gue kaga bisa lagi!"

Tidak di sangka, anak setenang Shirou bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu juga kalau kesal. *iyalah!*

"Memangnya lombanya apa? Sampai kau sekesal itu?" kata Hiroto sambil melihat kertas tersebut yang amplopnya sudah di buka itu. "Hmm... Ah, sh** gue juga kaga bisa! Abis itu emangnya ada tempat kaya begituan ya di sini?"

...Mengapa Hiroto dan Shirou yang sebenarnya anak baik dan teladan ini jadi ngomong begituan?

"Hei, hei, jangan untuk kalian berdua doang dong! Emang apa sih?" Natsumi pun ikut-ikutan membaca kertas tersebut. "Oh ini doang..."

"Memangnya kamu bisa?" ucap Shirou dan Hiroto dengan Harmonisnya.

"Tentu saja! Memalukan tahu, kalau tidak bisa!" balas Natsumi sambil sedikit (baca : sangat) menyindir.

"WOI UDAH CEPETAN BACAIN APAAN LOMBANYA!" teriak semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu. Termasuk Kakuma yang masih memakai mic. Alhasil sepertinya SMA Raimon akan didatangi ajalnya (?) seperti saat SMP Raimon di hancurkan Ailea Gakuen.

"Oh iya lupa... lomba berikutnya adalah..."

"**BERENANG.**" Kata mereka bertiga dengan harmonisnya. Tepuk tangan untuk paduan suara (?) nya... *si author gaje nih!*

"Ye ileh berenang doang sangkain apaan... Hohohoho... ketauan ya... Hiroto sama Shirou ga bisa berenang...Ushishishi..." Ucap Yuuya dengan seenak jidatnya (?).

"Ga usah nyindir mas..." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Yuuya. Ternyata itu Haruna.

"Eh-eh! Bukan begitu maksud saya..." Mantap lah Yuuya. Kiamatnya ternyata datang dengan cepat.

"HUOREEEEEEEEHHHH (hore maksudnya)" Teriak Tsunami melompat dengan gaya selow mosyen sambil memukulkan tangannya ke udara. Tampak seperti anak SD yang baru lulus. *plakk!*

Di mata Tachimukai, Tsunami sedang melompat dengan jantannya (?) dengan efek cahaya berkilau-kilau, dan di tambah oleh kibaran rambut pink cute *bletak!* nya itu. Jadi kalau kita melihat Tsunami dengan mata Tachimukai, yang tampak adalah seorang pangeran yang sedang melompat dengan heroiknya (?) dan terpaan matahari membuatnya tampak lebih heroik lagi.

"Ya, karena lomba berikutnya sudah di umumkan, saya tutup acara ini. Silahkan kembali keasalnya masing-masing dan silahkan beristirahat!" sahut sang Instruktur yang baru aja beli teh botol gara-gara haus melihat orang-orang gaje sedang bersepeda gaje di sebuah festival yang gaje pula.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." sahut Teppei dengan bersyukurnya sekalian sujud syukur.

"Akhirnya kurungan (?) bersama dua orang yang sedang pacaran ini terbuka juga..." ucap Handa dengan sujud syukur yang lebih heboh (?) dari pada Teppei.

"Akhirnya bisa pulang to the MAX!" kata Max yang sepertinya mulai berroleplay ria sebagai Monta.

"Karena timnya Hiroto yang menang, sekarang kita ke maid cafe terus nanti yang bayarin mereka." kata Aphrodi dengan lancangnya berkata. Otomatis satu tim hiroto langsung kaget seperti orang yang habis melihat kuntilanak *iya terus kuntinya si author*.

"Hei siapa yang bilang begitu! Enak aja di kira kita kaya?" omel Hiroto. 'Sepernah-pernahnya aku pernah ngetraktir orang, pasti hanya Mamo-tan tentunya!'

"Itu ada Natsumi..." kata Haruya dengan santainya.

"Terus kenapa kalo ada aku?" tanya Natsumi. Tapi dengan mudah pertanyaan itu di jawab oleh dirinya sendiri, "EEHH!"

"Nah itu nyadar." senyum Aphrodi, Haruya, dan Suzuno layaknya mereka sedang ikut audisi untuk iklan pepsodent.

"Tapi tapi tapi tapi..." keluhnya sambil tampaknya mencari-cari sesuatu. Apa ya? Ayahnya mungkin untuk di palakin uangnya? *author di sop sama natsumi*

"Hei daripada kita kerja paruh waktu di maid cafe (?)-" Shuuya tiba-tiba berkata, dan kata-katanya langsung di potong.

"Siapa bilang mau kerja paruh waktu? Orang mo ngopi (?) dulu di warteg sebelah, eh salah, ngemil di maid cafe kok!" Sahut Haruya.

"Oh, bukan kerja paruh waktu ya? Yah salah deh..." sahut Shuuya malu.

"WUUUUUUU!" sorak semuanya sambil melempari Shuuya dengan boneka (?) tomat yang di beli di stand sovenir festival olahraga Raimon yang ada di depan warteg, eh salah, di depan gerbang sekolah. Sementara Shuuya hanya melindungi dirinya dengan boneka Toramaru (?) yang di beli di stand sovenir yang sama juga.

"Apa yang Shuuya-san maksud, daripada kita bermalas-malasan di maid cafe, kita latihan berenang saja..." sahut Toramaru yang tiba-tiba _join _ke percakapan mereka.

Semua menatap Toramaru dengan wajah sedikit heran. Sampai Shuuya sendiri yang sudah kembali dari benteng pertahanan bonekanya juga heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Yuuto.

"Telepati." jawab Toramaru sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas. Yang lain hanya bisa menatap Toramaru sambil sweatdrop, kecuali Aphrodi yang juga ikut-ikutan senyum-senyum ga jelas.

**Pembatas Cerita~~~~~**

"Apa yang kita lakukan di pantai?" sahut Ichirouta.

Yak, saat ini, Ichirouta, Ryuuji, Ryou, Shuuya, Yuuto, dan Yuuya berada di sebuah pantai antah-berantah, yang lautnya di penuhi dengan karang yang serem bin mematikan, ombak yang sangar-sangar (?) banget, dan udaranya sangat TIDAK bersahabat. Sekali lagi saya sebutkan TIDAK bersahabat. Tidak saudara-saudara, TIDAK! *jdakk!*

"Entahlah, ini sepertinya ide Yuuto." sahut Shuuya dengan santainya. Sementara yang di sebutkan namanya tersenyum dan dengan gajenya membetulkan letak googlenya, membuat kaca google tersebut bersinar dengan gajenya juga. Yuuto, ternyata kau jayus juga ya? *di serbu penguin*

"Ini laut satu-satunya penuh tantangan dan berbahaya. Siapa tahu saat perlombaan nanti banyak halangan (?). Ini bisa jadi latihan yang sangat berguna." kata Yuuto dengan sok seriusnya. Dan sepertinya diam-diam ia bergumam 'aku benar-benar sangat jenius' sambil menatap laut nista nan sangar itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya berenam katamu? Karena sepertinya Aphrodi dkk. Berhasil mendorong Natsumi untuk mentraktir mereka di Maid cafe terdekat (?) dan yang lain mungkin ada yang sedang bersantai, ada yang sedang mesranya (baca : kemesraan yang di paksa) berduaan dengan 'darling' nya, dan mungkin ada yang sedang berdugem ria (dugeman siang-siang?). Kesimpulannya adalah, melepaskan lelah dari lomba sepeda gaje barusan tadi.

"Boleh di coba juga sih..." kata Ryuuji tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia sudah ketularan Yuuto.

_'What the-? Kesambet apaan nih anak? Gelo ajah berenang di tempat kaya neraka (?) gini!' _Batin Ichirouta dalam hati. Tapi saat ia lihat Ryou, sepertinya anak itu mengiyakan juga. Di lihat dari Shuuya yang biasa-biasa saja dan Yuuya yang hanya ber 'ushishishishi' saja, dapat di simpulkan hanya Ichirouta lah orang normal yang tersisa di pantai tersebut.

"Baiklah! Kita coba sampai ke karang yang itu!" Yuuto menunjuk ke sebuah karang yang tampaknya berwarna putih kepink-pink-an dan jaraknya sangat jauh.

"Ano... ga kurang jauh itu?" sahut Ryou sambil sweatdrop melihat Yuuto.

"Kenapa ga yang paling jauh aja? Noh!" tambah Yuuya menunjuk karang kecil yang hampir tidak bisa di lihat karena selain kecil, letaknya luar biasa jauh.

"Enggak ah, yang itu ajah." kata Yuuto sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Ketularan Aphrodi mungkin. *plakk!*

"Kenapa? Warnanya gaje gitu lagi..." ucap Ichirouta dengan sepertinya agak illfeel. Soalnya kalo di lihat-lihat lagi warna karangnya lebih menjurus ke pink dari pada putih.

"Soalnya, warnanya kaya penguin di rumah..."

"Gubrakkk!" Cape deh Yuuto... Kok dirimu jadi gaje gini sih? Stress gara-gara ngeliat Fudou nindas Sakuma sama Koujirou ya? *plakk!*

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain...**

"Senyummu menjijikan.." sahut Mamoru sambil menunjukan raut muka ih-jijay-banget-deh-lu.

"Memangnya pernah ya senyum ku manis?" tanya Orang itu lagi. Sambil tersenyum super gaje plus bonus licik.

"Nggak, dunia pasti udah kiamat kalo kau tersenyum manis."

"Oh ya?" orang itu pun tersenyum. Dengan manisnya. Tapi sungguh! Manisnya itu, sangat menjijikan.

Muka Mamoru menunjukan (lagi) ekspresi stop-deh-sumpah-gue-mo-muntah-liatnya. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia akan ke kamar mandi mual melihatnya.

"Kiamat sudah datang ya..." orang itu tersenyum lagi dengan gajenya. Ramah benar orang ini *lho?*

**Back to the beach~**

Yak, kita kembali ke pantai hell-ish tersebut, tampak teman-teman kita sedang berjuang meraih kemerdekaan Indonesia, eh maksudnya, berjuang berenang ke arah karang berwarna pink tersebut.

"Kyaaa!" Terdengar teriakan dari arah laut tersebut. Nampak Ryou yang sedang berenang cepat-cepat karena di belakangnya nampak ada hiu yang mengejarnya. Eits, jangan panik dulu, kita tunggu sebentar...

"Yuuya! Jangan berulah di saat latihan!" teriak Ichirouta dari kejauhan. Tuh kan, itu bukan hiu beneran. Yuuto kan tidak segila itu sampai mendapat laut yang banyak hiunya.

Karena Ryou masih panik dan Yuuya masih mengejar-ngejarnya dengan sirip hiu mainan yang entah kapan ia bawa, mari kita lihat keadaan yang lain...

Shuuya nampak santai-santai saja, Yuuto dengan semangat berenang menuju karang tersebut, karena sepertinya ia membayangkan karang berwarna pink tersebut adalah sebuah surga yang di penuhi dengan penguin-penguin imut nan manis.

Ryuuji sepertinya sudah kelelep plus tepar duluan, Ichirouta masih berjuang berenang menuju karang tersebut, tapi nampaknya ia tertinggal jauh oleh Shuuya dan Yuuto.

Ternyata, selain karang tersebut jauh dan lautannya berbahaya, ada banyak halangan (?) tak terduga juga, seperti ada pocong (?) yang muncul dari balik karang, rumput laut berjatuhan dari angkasa (?), ada ubur-ubur yang numpang lewat sambil nyengat juga, dan masih banyak lagi...

"Aku berhasil!" Teriak Ichirouta sambil memegang ujung karang pink tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali."

Ichirouta mengadah keatas. Tampak Yuuto yang sedang bersantai di atas karang tersebut dan Shuuya yang sedang duduk santai juga sambil minum lemon tea yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Ahhhh..." Ichirouta menghempaskan dirinya di atas karang tersebut. _'Baru latihan aku sudah tepar duluan... bagaimana nanti pada saat lombanya ya? Ayah nya Natsumi kan lebih gaje lagi dari pada Yuuto!' _Batinnya. Sabar lah Ichirouta, dunia ini memang terlalu penuh dengan ke gaje (?) an...

Latihan mereka pun akhirnya selesai juga, Ryou masih di kejar-kejar Yuuya, dan Ryuuji pun masih terombang-ambing di ombak, entah ia itu sebenarnya pingsan atau tepar...

**To be Continued...**

Waduh! Gaje + aneh nian..0_0...

Maaf kalau telat sekali dan sangat aneh...Maklum, namanya juga orang gaje yang nulis chapter kali ini *bletakk!*

Bahasanya, agak melenceng memang, sekali lagi, tolong maafkan ya...

Karena kebanyakan maaf, kita lanjut saja untuk yang kena tag...

Dan...ia adalah...

Siapa ya? *udah cepetan aja!*

Ehem baiklah, yang kena tag adalah... MangaOtaku77-san, Di mohon untuk melanjutkan ceritanya~~

Baiklah, saya permisi dulu! Sayonara~

~Draco de Laviathan~


	5. Swimming, Life risking sport!

[A/N]: What! Saya yang kepilih? Yes! Akhirnya! Jou-kun~! Aku akan membuatmu menaaaaang! *Selamat membara sampe-sampe harus dibilas (?) Pake air panas biar apinya padam* (apa hubungannya?) Paaaanaaaaasss!

Author : MangaOtaku77

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven© to Level-5, game beserta movienya juga kok, santai aja (?)

Rated : T

Character(s) : Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo, Kogure Yuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujiro, Fudou Akio, Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna, Zaizen Toukou, Urube Rika, Kageto Yamino, Matsuno Kuusuke, Megane Kakeru, Asuka Domon, Kageno Jin, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Kakuma Keita, Raimon Souichirou, Raiden Hijikata, Tobitaka Seiya, Endou Kanon, Chee Chan Soo, Rococo Urupa, Haha bersaudara

**WARNING** : AT (Alternate Timeline), Out of Character, Bebas Shounen-ai (Kayaknya), sedikit, hanya 10% foul language, Gaje dan lain-lain, belom termasuk asuransi jiwa, asuransi kesehatan, dan asuransi laptop setelah membaca cerita ini (lha?)

Mari kita mulai cerita ini di siang hari, dimana Endou Mamoru pergi ke klubnya dan berkata "Sakka Yarouze, Minna!" Dan yang terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian adalah…

"Tolong akuuuuu!" Teriak Endou dengan menahan ludah, hentikan Kageyama! Dasar busuk, cepat hentikan!" Ronta Endou seperti kancil yang ketauan ngambil angsa emas di atas langit (Lho?)

"Hahahahaha!" Kageyama tertawa ala hantu di sinetron Indonesia dengan efek yang nanggung, "Masa cuman aku kelitikin telapak kakimu aja kamu udah sampe begitu sih?" Kageyama tertawa lagi, sekarang kayak mak lampir…

"Huahaa, cukup, sudah, ampun!" Ronta Endou dengan pasrahnya, tapi kita tidak kesini untuk melihat ini…

-Kembali ke acara lomba tahunan (?) sekolah Raimon-

"Saya, ketua Osis + Pemimpin + Wakil kepala sekolah + Ranking satu yang sudah bergelar lulusan sekolah Antartika (?), raimon Natsumi akan membacakan pidato" terlihat dia sedang membawa 45 lembar pidato tulisan tangannya yang elegan…

Yang lain langsung sweat-drop, mau gimana lagi, jadilah orang-orang pada ngabur-ngibrit ke gunung, Natsumi langsung sweat-drop dan dengan PD-nya memainkan piano, dengan lagu Waka Waka (Lho?)

"Tobitaka, kita mau kemana?" Dari kejauhan, Raiden, Tobitaka, dan Endou Kanon segera turun gunung, eh salah, turun tangan untuk mengikuti lomba ini, meskipun diputaran pertama mereka nggak ikut.

Peserta boleh ikut di putaran kedua dan ketiga, tapi mereka memulai dengan poin 2 supaya adil, meskipun ini sempat tidak disetujui, ini sebenarnya sebuah peraturan gelap disini, tapi apa daya, FBI pun tidak bias melacak ke-Gajean teman dan rivalnya Endou yang sumpah tinggi banget.

Tim 11.

Raiden Hijikata

Tobitaka Seiya

Endou Kanon

Setelah menunggu para pemain yang ketauan naik gunung sama Natsumi lari kocar kacir tunggang langgang yang sukses membuat event dadakan berhadiah bagi juara satu dari belakang sebuah kutukan mumi di dalam box hitam…

"Baiklah Kanon, apa yang kau pilih? Kotak hitam, atau isi sepatu Air Jordan ini?" Tanya Natsumi yang dengan hebatnya bisa menyuruh budak, "ahem" sukarelawan yang sedang numpang lewat, yakni si Haha bersaudara Merah, Hijau, Biru itu, malangnya nasib mereka…

"Kami bukan Saudara!"

"Kotak hitam!" Kanon dengan semangat membuka kotak itu dan mendapat… 1 buah kunci Lamborgini Gallardo super canggih, dengan spek paling mutakhir sepanjang masa!

"L-loh? Itukan kunci mobilku!" Tanya Natsumi dengan herannya, trus stafnya langsung bilang, "Maaf non, kayaknya ada yang ketuker nih, kotak muminya ada disitu" kata staf tidak tahu malu itu dengan santainya salmbil minum es cendol.

Dengan sigap, Endou Kanon segera menenangkan I-, ehm… Natsumi dengan lagu Nina bobo (Lha?) dengan cemprengnya dipadu dengan nada rap yang membuat gajemeterpun meledak…

-Kembali ke tempat lomba…-

Yuuto dan lainnya terbata-bata saat melihat course berenang yang mereka lalui, ternyata ini berenang turun gunung dari Hakone, yang terkenal dengan arus sungai yang mendewa, dan keselamatan yang hamper mendekati 0%

"Ini serius?" Tanya Yuuto, Kazemaru yang masih sweat-drop dan Megane yang pingsan membuat semua peserta panik, kecuali Tsunami dan Natsumi tentunya…

"Coba kulihat isinya!" Sambar Handa, dan terkejutlah dia, ternyata halamannya ada dua distreples, "Natsumi! Kamu tahu soal ini kan?" Tanya Handa dengan geram, sampe bawa-bawa bata merah segala…

"Kalo dikasih tauin nggak seru kali…" Jawab Natsumi dengan setengah ngacangin Handa, secara men, nggak lepel dimata Natsumi, harus pake Mantra Fujo-Uke Jumbala-jumbala (Author ditimpuk Bata merah)

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menang!" Kata Kanon dengan suara menggelegar.

"Yang menang pasti Tsunami!" Jelas Kanon dengan mantapnya, yang membuat semua orang sweat-drop tak percaya dan meninggalkan Kanon dengan timnya saja.

"Lho kok?" Kanon kaget banget sampe nggak bisa ngomong

"Yah, soalnya kamu juga sih, pake layanan Reg spasi Mama, orangnya aja udah Mati" Kata Raiden sambil sweat-drop

**-Inikah yang mereka namakan: "Tak ada pembatas, berarti tak ada akhir?"-**

Setelah pergantian kostum berenang, akhirnya mereka sudah siap di atas gunung, tentu saja, dari air terjun yang sangat besar, sedalam gua yang ada di Yakitate Japan lah kira-kira, (Ajigile nih Author!)

*Ehem, kita ubah dulu sudut pandang kita ke arah perempuannya*

Rika, yang hanya sekedar mau pamer bikini ke Ichinose, dengan sukses membuat Ichinose illfeel, bukan Cuma Ichirouta saja, hampir semua orang di sekitarnya langsung mencari tong sampah di sekitar mereka, bahkan author ngebayanginnya aja udah illfeel, Hiii!

Mari kita alihkan ke Zizen Tokou… yah… dia makenya Diver suit yang tak mengumbar aurat… lengkap dengan papan selancar…? Mau dilirik Tsunami ya? (Author di setrum listrik sepuluh ribu volt)

L-Lanjut, (Masih kesetrum) Natsumi memakai bikini berwarna merah yang ehem, pas dilihat oleh semua orang, Rika mah, kalah 10 juta taon kalo sama Natsumi, orang dia calon I- (Ditembak Kanon)

K-kayaknyha selesai fic ini ane punya segelintir luka deh…, ehm… Aki dan Haruna pake pakaian biasa aja, secara, mereka kan nggak ikut…, dan Aphrodi memakai baju renang bikini yang nggak banget, dan menjijikan! Padahal yang lomba aja Suzuno! Huek! Huek! (Nyari tempat sampah)

*K-kita lanjut ke yang ikut lomba… Huek!*

Seperti yang author bilang, mereka sekarang berada di air terjun super hyper dalem (hah?) yang merenggut nyawa 0 orang (Yeee… aman dong nih air terjun…)

"Gila! Ini gimana loncatnya!" Tanya Ichirouta dan Handa secara bersamaan, mereka memakai baju renang ala diver, lengkap dengan alat napas ninja (?) dan sandal bebek.

"Loncatlah, dasar dogol!" Kata Tobitaka asal potong jalan, eh, potong omongan orang, yang sudah memakai baju renangnya, gambarnya pedang dan matahari, dan… Pedang Yakuza!.

Yuuto di tengah, tengah mereka, tengah mempersiapkan penguin-penguin andalannya untuk menuntunnya menuju kemenangan, atau kekalahan, yang penting bisa pake penguin-penguin tercintanya…

"Yak! Saya, Chee Chan Soo, dan teman saya yang makan Mi Soba bersebalahan, Rococo, akan memandu kalian, ke alam bawah sadar kalian, eh…, pertandingan yang sangat menarik nan ekstrim ini, ada komentar Rococo?

"Tidak usah, aku baru selesai makan sate Afrika…" Jawab Rococo masih dengan muka santai dan sedikit, cuman 10 % aja ya, kegantengan di mukanya itu… dihiasi dengan sambal, sisa sate, dan berbagai macam bumbu sesuai selera para pembaca (Digampar Rococo)

"3…,2…,1… Mulai!" Dan dibunyikanlah peluit takdir. Eh, peluit ajaib yang ketukar sama peluit biasa dan menghasilkan bunyi kentut, dan semuanya pun bergubrak ria

Serentak, semua pemain langsung loncat dari papan loncat, dan memakai parasutnya, Tsunami malah Freefall, dan segera menyiapkan papan surfingnya (Ini bukan berenang lagi ya?)

Dengan sukses, Tsunami mendarat di tempat lebar yang dibilang "aman" untuk berenang, tanpa hiu, meteor, Fujo, dan Uke, bebas hama pastinya!

Tapi, sepertinya di belakangnya ada Natsumi yang berenang menggunakan sepeda (?) kumbang, dijalan berlubang.

Ada-ada aja (Author digebukin Natsumi), Natsumi sekarang sejajar dengan Tsunami, padahal berenangnya pake sepeda dan google dipasang di matanya.

"Ya iyalah pake google, masa pake dengkul (?)" Kata Aphrodi yang masih ngomong sendiri, untung udah pake seragam biasa, fuh… untunglah…

Sampe semuanya sweat-drop berjamaah, dan ada yang bergubrak ria, dan kepeleset masuk ke jurang, untung mereka adalah haha bersaudara.

"Kami bukan Saudara…!" Kata mereka dengan serentak, lalu masuk ke jurang hitam gelap pekat kayak alpukat! (Salah ya?)

Dan, karena Handa sedang lomba, tidak ada di posisi penonton tidak ada yang mengambil paket double.

**-Batesin dulu dengan statistic lokasi tim-**

Jousuke Tsunami

Natsumi Raimon

Yuuto Kidou

Suzuno Fuusuke

Zaizen Tokou

**-Balik lagi ya!-**

Dengan sigapnya, Tsunami membelok ke kiri dengan papan surfernya, dan Natsumi meloncati batu karang 3 meter dengan elegannya (wtf?) lalu Natsumi terjun bebas dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik (Ya ampun… lebay nih Authornya)

Tsunami yang terheran-heran berhenti di warteg tepi sungai buat Ngopi, dan Yuuto yang masih bingung nanya ke Natsumi,

"Belajar darimana lu?" Tanya Yuuto sambil ngopi diatas penguin

"Jackie Chan + Ilmu gila Naruto" Kata Natsumi, yang semakin hari, semakin gaje. (Digampar Natsumi)

Dibelakang, terlihat Suzuno yang sedang bergerak cepat sambil, nendang-nendang angin, mungkin itu ceritanya, lagi ngaktipin Northern Impact kali ya?

Suzuno, dengan sigapnya memakai sepatu es skating dan menggunakan (mungkin) Northern Impact Beribu-ribu kali, berhasil membuat sungai menjadi beku, dan membuat Yuuto tertinggal, Yuuto masih melakukan snow boarding dengan penguinnya, tapi sangat susah dikendalikan.

Handa, disusul oleh Kanon yang memakai Jet Packnya (Ini mah… bukan berenang lagi ya?) sedang beraadu pedang dengan Tobitaka yang lagi jalan diatas air!

"Lho? Lho? Kan cuman boleh satu orang yang ikut!" Kata Chee Chan Soo.

Kanon pun segera di tembak pake Inazuma One Otoshi gabungan antara Chee Chan Soo dan Rococo Urupa, dan…!

Goool! Endou telat mengaktifkan God Hand X-nya dan berhasil masuk ke gawang musuh! (Makin lama makin gaje aja…)

Handa yang masih bengong hanya bisa sweat-drop dan terjatuh dengan tidak elegannya dan disusul oleh Shadow dan Kageno

"Ayo Kageno! Kamu bisa Eksis disini!" Kata Megane dengan semangatnya.

Dan dengan sukses, membuat Kageno melaju cepat dan membalap Yuuto dan Suzuno dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata rating reality show! (Apaan nih?)

Tokou yang masih sweat-drop diposisi ke 5 dibalap oleh Kazemaru, satu-satunya! Dan Cuma satu-satunya orang normal yang tersisa!

Siang berganti menjadi sore, dan finish tinggal 1000 meter lagi!

Di posisi pertama ada Natsumi, di posisi kedua ada Kageno, di posisi ketiga ada Sakuma yang abis pergi ke pasar (Dijitak Sakuma), di posisi keempat ada Yuuto yang menggunakan Penguin Emperor X-nya, dan di posisi kelima ada… Tobitaka?

Kemanakah Tsunami! Ternyata dia ada di posisi terakhir! Saudara-saudara! Terak- (Digetok wasit (Lha?))

"Tsunami!" Tokou yang dating langsung menggetok pala Tsunami, aduh, Head-Shot deh,

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Tokou sambil marah-marah…

"Mau ngepur lawan dulu" Dengan santainya, Tsunami berkata demikian sambil nyengir kuda

Dan berhasil membuat Tokou naim pitam stadium 10 dan menjitak Tsunami, dan melempar Tsunami dengan kekuatan bulannya (Emang Sailor Moon apa?)

"Oooh! Dengan tak terduga! Tsunami berhasil maju ke peringkat 1 melewati Natsumi yang tinggal 1 meter lagi sampai finish!" Teriak Rococo dengan antengnya

"Nani!" Teriak Natsumi tidak percaya.

"Shimata!" Kata Tokou, nyeselkan lo? Ngebantuin musuh? (Digampar)

Sementara Chee Chan Soo lagi nari dugem, eh salah, nari tarian kemenangan (Halah!)

"Yes! Sini Rococo, lo utang Ceban sama gw!" Chee Chan Soo memulai tarian minta ujannya (?)

Yeee, ternyata taruhan tokh! Dasar kalian ini, mau dari China kek, Zimbabwe kek! (Lho?) Tetep aja kerjannya Judi melulu!

"Nih! Abangnya mau pulang" Rococo melempar uang Ceban Zimbabwe

Rococo ngelempar ke air terjun dan dengan sukses membuat Chee Chan Soo terpancing dan jatuh dengan tidak etisnya.

"Uaaaaaaaaaah!" Chee Chan Soo sukses jatuh dengan mendramatisir sekali

Sementara, grup yang menang mendapatkan 5 point, yah… itung-itung lumayanlah, buat ukuran menang tipis (Digampar)

Statistik Pertandingan:

1. Tsunami Jousuke - 5 poin

2. Natsumi Raimon - 4 poin

3. Tobitaka Seiya - 3 poin

4. Handa Shinichi - 2 poin

5. Yuuto Kidou - 1 poin

Dengan kemenangan ini, Tim 5 unggul di posisi kedua dengan 9 poin, tim 2 masih memimpin dengan 14 poin, dan tim 3 sejajar dengan tim 11 dengan skor 5 poin, Disini Rococo Urupa, melaporkan!

"Yes! Kita juara 2! Terhiak Tsunami denghan adhegan shelow bhaek, shampek dithusuk kayhuk okleh Toramaru phun mashih tidak bergherhak lhokh! (lebay to the MAX)

"Tapi… ini semua berkat kau Tokou" Sahut Tsunami

Lalu Tsunami mencium lembut dahi Tokou dengan mesranya, tentu saja, radar Haruna (Digampar) Berhasil melacaknya dan segera memotret dari berbagai angle lalu dijual 5.000 per-lembarnya.

"Tsu-Tsunami!" Teriak Tokou, dan segera meng-hammer Tsunami dengan papan selancarnya yang sukses membuat Head Shot yang kedua kalinya, tragis!

"H-harusnya itu disensor…!" Dan Tsunami pun dengan tragisnya puyeng di tanah…

**To Be Continued…**

Author: Maap ya kalo ini nggak pas dengan ceritanya, Gomenasai!

Tsunami: Yee! Ceritanya emang ngawur! (Ngelempar Bata *Headshot*)

Author: Mangap! Eh Maap!

Tokou: (Masih diem di tempat yang sama…) *blush* (Merona)

Author: Y-Yang kena tag berikutnya adalah… Marmarinii-chan! Mohon jangan bgebata dipanggil pake "-chan!"

Dengan Hormat, MangaOtaku77


	6. jurit malam mempertaruhkan harga diri!

URYAAAA! MATEMATIKA BEJAAAAAAT! TEGA-TEGANYA GURUNYA NGASIH NILAI –coughtigabelascough- URYAAAAAA! *ngeremes kertas*

Udah kemaren dapet –sensorduatujuhsensor- terus dapet –sensordelapanbelassensor- sekarang dapet –sensortigabelassensor-

Muu, padahal nilai ujian yang lain bagus, diatas 80 semua =3=, kenapa mtk malah luar binasa gini nilainya = ="

Muu~ karena saya yang kena tag, jadi fic ini bakal penuh dengan KETIDAK WARASAN yang nulis. Muahahahaha! *dibata*

Warning: liat chappie sebelumnya, tambahkan KELABILAN, KETIDAK WARASAN DAN KEANEHAN.

Chara: suka-suka saya mau make apa dong~~ =3= *dibata*

Disclaimer: INAZUMA ITU PUNYA SAYAAAA! *dibata*

Author: **Marmarinii** yang tengah **labil**.

Yosh da yosh! Enjoy ni penpik nista ~~

**Pembatas moe nan kawai~ *dibata***

Kalau anda perhatikan dari chap sebelumnya dan sebelumnyaaa lagi. Festival sekolah ini bisa dibilang GILA dan TIDAK WARAS! Karena itulah saya menulis agar ketidak warasan itu menjadi lebih tidak waras lagi! Muahahaha! *dibata*

Bektudestori….

Di acara sebelumnya diadakan lomba renang, masih ingatkah? Karena hari kebetulan sudah sore (sore?), para peserta dan pendukung di acara festival geje itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mandi yang bersih, ngulet di kasur, makan-makanan yang bergizi, dan beristirahat yang cukup, karena lomba akan dilanjutkan pada **malam hari!**

_Hembusan angin lewat_

_Jangkrik menggesek hidungnya_

_Kuda jingkrak makan lumping_

_Author ditemukan tewas tak bernyawa sambil memegang buku matematika_

APAAN SIH GAK NYAMBUNG!

Bektudestori…

Ngomong-ngomong sekedar ngomong, kenapa diadain di malam hari? Kenapa gak keesokan paginya aja? Ohmihgodshuuyajaditukangbecak! Ternyata oh ternyata, sang coordinator acara memutuskan untuk membuat lomba **jurit malam.**

KRIK

Lomba yang aneh…

.

.

.

Adakah lomba yang lebih waras lagi wahai sang coordinator acara? Ataukah yang menulis memang sudah tak waras? Ah biarlah, mungkin mereka memang sudah labil.

Anyway, tempat dilaksanakannya jurit malam itu di kuburan yang terkenal angker diseluruh dunia. Setan-setan datang tak pernah dijemput tapi pulang ke alamnya selalu diantar oleh manusia. Tingkat keberhasilan untuk keluar dari pemakaman itu hanya 0,000000000…01%. Para readers, doakan agar para peserta bisa keluar hidup-hidup, sehat lahir batin.

**Pembatas moe nan kiyut~**

Disuatu tempat bernama kuburan apalahitunamanya, para peserta sudah berkumpul. Masing-masing memakai jaket dan membawa senter. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang memakai pampers atau membawa pispot untuk 'jaga-jaga'. Hey, malu kan kalo ketauan ngompol pas ngeliat setan?

"ke-kenapa aku harus ikut ke kuburan apalahitunamanya ini?" ujar Mamoru sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear warna cokelat tua. Dan untuk apa Mamoru membawa boneka teddy bear? Dan hey! Ada nama Natsumi di kakinya!

"kembalikan teddy bear-ku Mamoru!" teriak Natsumi dan merampas boneka dari pelukan Mamoru. Dan untuk apa Natsumi membawa benda itu ke kuburan? Mari kita hiraukan.

"yaaa! Selamat datang di lomba selanjutnya! Lomba jurit malam!" sahut seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng Godzilla. Siapakah orang itu? kalau anda menjawab Marilyn Monroe, Alda Risma ataupun Ratu Elizabeth jawaban anda salah total! (siapa juga yang mau ngejawab kayak gitu)

Dan ternyata makhluk itu adalah…

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

*author digampar*

Kesalahan teknis, makhluk itu marilah kita sebut makhluk misterius. Kenapa misterius? Karena dia emang misterius. Kalau sudah tidak misterius lagi dia bakal mengganti nama menjadi makhluk tidak misterius.

"ehm ehm, kalau di chappie kemarin kalian dikelompokkan, maka di chappie ini kalian akan menyusuri kuburan apalahitunamanya ini **sendirian**" ujar makhluk misterius. Memberi tekanan di 'sendirian'

"UAPAAAAAAAAA?" teriak para peserta. Hello? Demi kuda pincang makan penguin, adakah orang waras yang mau menyusuri kuburan ini sendirian? Ataukah yang mengidekan acara ini tidak waras?

"a-aku tidak i-ik-ikut kan? K-kan a-a-aku hadi-hadiahnya?" Tanya Mamoru gemetaran, kali ini penguin Yuuto yang dipeluknya. Hey! Muka penguin itu menjadi biru ke-ungu-unguan! Mimikri yang indah (mimikri?)

"tenang saja my little cutie Mamoru~ kamu akan menunggu denganku di sini sampai mereka semua menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan~~" ujar makhluk misterius dengan nada kiyut, membuat yang ada disana termasuk para setan muntah masal.

"aaah—syukurlah" ujar Mamoru lega, penguin yang sudah sakaratul maut itu berhasil hidup kembali setelah Mamoru melonggarkan pelukannya.

"yak! Game start!"

-peserta pertama; Shuuya-

Sebagai seme Mamoru yang baik, maka dialah yang pertama kali mendapat giliran untuk menyusuri kuburan. Begitulah kata makhluk misterius dan peserta lain. Che! Bilang aja pada takut duluan! Atau Shuuya hanya sebagai bahan percobaan? owo? Who knows~?

Shuuya berjalan pelan diiringi cahaya lilin. Karena senter yang mereka bawa disita oleh makhluk misterius dan digantikan dengan sebatang lilin. Bagaimana kalau lilin itu mati? Tamatlah riwayat mereka bergelap-gelapan di malam mencekam ini.

"ternyata gak terlalu serem, mana setannya?" ujar Shuuya enteng

"aku disini" ujar sesuatu sambil memegang pundak Shuuya

"?" shuuya kaget setengah sarap! Dia melihat kebelakang dan….. "GUIYAAAAA! BLOODY MARRY! BLOODY MARRY! KENAPA ADA DISINIIIII?" Shuuya teriak lalu lari terbirit-birit entah kemana. Meninggalkan sesuatu a.k.a Bloody Marry sendirian.

"che, padahal aku Cuma mau memuntir sedikit tubuhnya! Kenapa sudah lari sih! Gak seru amat! Weits, ada yang manggil gue nih, cabut ah!" ujar Bloody Marry lalu pergi. Memanggil? Ternyata dibelahan dunia lain ada yang memanggil Bloody Mary lewat cermin kamar mandi. Cara memanggil yang aneh.

-peserta kedua; Fubuki-

Peserta kedua Fubuki? entah apa yang dipikirkan makhluk misterius. Mungkin dia hanya memilih secara acak dari kerumunan peserta.

Fubuki berjalan pelan. Berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tangan agar lilin yang dipegang tak jatuh. Dengan muka inosen yang dimilikinya, dia berjalan dengan sangat tenang.

"hihihihihi" ada suara tertawa

"…" Fubuki tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan

"hiiihiiihiiihiii" tertawanya makin keras lagi

".." fubuki masih mengacuhkannya dan berjalan lagi

"HUIHIHIHIHIHIHI" kali ini makhluk itu berteriak sambil tertawa

"…, tertawa yang jelek" ungkapnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi

Sang makhluk a.k.a kuntil anak itu pun langsung pundung dibawah pohon kamboja karena tertawanya dibilang jelek.

-peserta ketiga; Tsunami-

Lagi-lagi dipilih secara acak. Tsunami memegang lilin dengan pose mangstab lalu berjalan memasuki kuburan. Tak lupa membawa pispot yang dia bawa dari rumah.

.

.

.

UAPAAAAAA? PISPOOOOOT?

Tsunami berjalan dengan riang~ tangan kanan memegang lilin sementara tangan kiri memegang pispot.

"nah kalau begini aku tidak usah khawatir lagi kalau tiba-tiba kebelet~~" ujarnya riang, menatap pispot bergambar bola sepak warna pink ngejreng dengan mata yang uuh..berkilau-kilau *author muntah*

"syalalala~~ balonku ada empaaat~ rupa-rupa warnanyaaa~ hijau kuning kelabuuuu~ merah muda dan biruuuu~ meletus balon pink DOOR! Hatiku hancur bangeeeet~ balonku tinggal satuuuu~ kupegang erat-eraaaaat~" Tsunami bernyanyi. Para readers sekalian, adakah yang mau mengajari Tsunami cara berhitung?

"ehm, maaf, boleh p—pinjem pispotnya sebentar? Gak nahan niih!" pinta makhluk botak a.k.a tuyul

"NUOO! Ini punya guee! Cari aja pispot sendiri!" cibir Tsunami, memegang erat pispotnya

"puriasuu, bentaaar ajaaa! Gak nahan niiih!" pinta tuyul sambil berpuppy eyes ria

"pokoknya gak boleh!" bentak Tsunami

"pinjem bentar!" bentak tuyul sambil menarik pispot warna pink ngejreng itu

"dia milikku! Bukan milikmu!" bentak Tsunami, berusaha merebut pispotnya

"dia punya gue! Bukan punya elo!" bentak tuyul tak mau kalah

"dia milikku!" bentak Tsunami

"milikku!" bentak tuyul

(15 menit kemudian)

Sang tuyul ditemukan K.O setelah ditendang xxx-nya oleh Tsunami. Tsunami kembali berjalan dengan riang sambil memeluk pispot tercintahnya itu.

-peserta keempat; **nantikan di chap berikutnya-**

**PEMBATAS MOE NAN KIYUT NAN IMUT**

Muu~ saya tau kalo ini aneh, maapin saya ya~ saya gak salah apa-apa! salahin yang nge-tag saya! *digampar manga-san*

Ehmm, selanjutnya saya mau ngetag *ngelempar dart ke papan*

**YUE-SAAAAN!**

Muahaahahahahaha! *evil laugh*

Selamat ngelanjutin cerita ini ya, Yue-san *smirk*

Oh ya, terakhir, saya mau promosi lagu **koizora first love. **Kenapa saya promosi itu? Karena saya nangis pas denger lagunya~ lagunya nyentuh bangeeet! XDD

Akhir kata (lagi?) **ripiuuuuuuuu~~ :D**

Yang ngeripiu saya kasih plushie Mamoru~~ XDD (tapi boong XDD)

**R**

**I**

**P**

**I**

**U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hugs, Marmarinii**


	7. Jurit malam mempertaruhkan harga diri p2

Chapter 7 : jurit malam mempertaruhkan harga diri, part 2!

Halo semua, saya datang! Hm…hm…ini kelanjutan jurit malam part 2.

Saya minta maaf jika saya telat mengupdet ceritanya…stop basa-basinya, mari kita mulai!

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5

Chara : semua chara inazuma…saya malas menyebutkannya satu persatu. Dikarenakan terlalu banyaknya chara inazuma.

Warning : gaje, ooc, dll…

Author : Aurica Nestmile a.k.a Yue.

The Doorprize is our

Captain!

Chapter 7

Jurit malam mempertaruhkan harga diri

Part 2

Masih ditempat yang bernama kuburan, masih tampak beberapa peserta lomba yang akan mengikuti lomba, yaitu : Ichirouta Kazemaru, Kiyama Hiroto, Kidou Yuuto, Afuro Terumi, dan Genda Koujiro.

Mereka menunggu dengan rasa takut, terkecuali Hiroto, Yuuto, Genda dan Terumi…author sendiri tidak mengetahui, apa mereka takut atau tidak. (dilempar pakai bola)

-peserta keempat : Ichirouta-

Peserta keempat adalah Ichirouta, Ichirouta masuk kedalam kuburun dengan setengah rasa takut. Ichirouta memegang lilin dan melindungi api dengan sangat hati-hati, agar lilin tersebut tidak mati. Tiba-tiba saja, Ichirouta menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"…kok rasanya…ada yang aneh ya?" gumam Ichirouta, lalu Ichirouta melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi. Saat melanjutkan perjalanan menuju jalan keluar, Ichirouta sudah merasakan adanya keganjalan dalam perjalanannya.

"Rasanya…aku tersesat deh, dan…aku sudah mengelilingi kuburan ini 7 kali deh…harusnya jalannya sudah benar…dan seharusnya…aku sudah keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini…?" gumam Ichirouta lagi, saat Ichirouta akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia melihat seseorang berbaju ala pastur. Dan anehnya, orang tersebut memegang sebuah benda berbentuk bulat.

Saat Ichirouta memastikan penglihatannya, Ichirouta sangat terkejut, orang tersebut memegang sebuah kepala! Ichirouta mulai ketakutan dan benar saja, Ichirouta mulai bergumam tak jelas.

"Ha…han…han…HANTU PASTOR KEPALA BUNTUNG!" jerit Ichirouta sekuat tenaga dan pergi lagi untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Entah dari mana Ichirouta mengetahui nama hantu tersebut…(author dilempar ke antahberantah)

-peserta kelima : Hiroto-

Bisa kita lihat, Hiroto dengan tenangnya menelusuri kuburan tersebut, sampai-sampai ia mendengar suara jeritan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Lho? Ada apa ya Ichirouta menjerit seperti itu ya?" gumam Hiroto.

Hirotopun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dia terhenti karena, penasaran. Hiroto mendekati sebuah sumur tua yang sudah ditumbuhi tumbuhan liar,

"Kenapa ada sumur di tempat seperti ini ya?" ucap Hiroto, karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya, Hirotopun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat beberapa jauh dari sumur tersebut, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menggenani sepatunya. Hiroto bingung, diapun menundukkan kepalanya kebawah…

"Aneh? Kenapa ada genangan air disini ya?" gumam Hiroto.

"Hh…"

Hiroto merasa ada yang menghembuskan nafas yang sangat berat. Diapun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kebelakan, yep…saat Hiroto menoleh, bisa kita tebak…terdapat sebuah wanita yang mengenakan pakaian putih panjang dan basah, rambut wanita tersebut panjang dan tergerai kedepan. Hiroto merasa dirinya mulai ketakutan, dia mencoba untuk segera kabur, akan tetapi…kakinya tak mau bergerak.

Wanita tersebut mulai berjalan kearah Hiroto, Hiroto yang panik akhirnya menjerit sekuat tenaga dan lari.

"Sa…sa…SADAKO! GYAAAA!" jerit Hiroto, sama halnya dengan Ichirouta tadi.

Mari kita lihat peserta berikutnya.

-peserta keenam : Yuuto-

Tampak Yuuto dengan sangat tenangnya menelusuri kuburan tersebut, dia juga ditemani dengan penguin kesayangannya.

"Dek…" panggil seseorang.

Yuuto mencari asal suara tersebut, dan saat dia tidak menemukan asal suara tersebut, Yuuto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sayangnya, dia terhalang oleh sebuah tiang (?) putih.

"…" Yuuto hanya terdiam melihat (?) tiang tersebut.

Merasa si hantu dikacangi, lalu si hantu membalikan badannya. Bukannya Yuuto takut, malahan si hantu tersebut kabur terbirit-birit (baca : loncat-loncat) saat melihat wajah Yuuto.

"!" jerit hantu tersebut. (kalian pasti tahulah…hantu apa itu?)

"Ada apa ya…memang seseramkah aku…sampai-sampai orang yang menakuti aku itu kabur?" ucap Yuuto dan Yuutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terunda tadi.

Mari kita melihat peserta yang lain lagi,

-peserta ketujuh : Terumi-

Setalah melihat kejadian Yuuto, mari kita lihat keadaan Terumi sekarang.

Terumi sedang mencari sesuatu, dan mari kita lihat.

"Aduh…apakah disekitar sini tak ada toilet?" gumam Terumi.

Rupanya, Terumi sedang mencari toilet, dan rupanya lagi…Terumi mau BAK! (author digebukin rame-rame)

Saat mencari-cari, dia melihat sebuah toilet. Langsung saja Terumi kabur ketoilet tersebut. Saat Terumi memasuki toilet tersebut, dia mendengar air yang sedang dipukul. Terumi tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin ada orang bermain-main di toilet ini…apa lagi letaknya di kuburan.

Saat Terumi mengecek (emang uang…) pintu toilet tersebut satu persatu, dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain air.

"…" Terumi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, keringat dingin turun dengan deras.

"Kakak ingin bermain bersamaku? Aku sendiri, tak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Apa kakak mau…bermain denganku?" tanya anak tersebut. (sudah ada yang bisa menebak, siapa anak tersebut (baca : hantu))

"…GYAAAA!" jerit Terumi dan pergi secepat kilat dari toilet tersebut. Anak tersebut tersenyum kecut dan menghilang dari toilet tersebut. Secara perlahan, pintu toilet tersebut menutup dengan sendirinya.

-peserta kedelapan : Genda-

Genda dengan tenangnya menelusuri kuburan tersebut. Sesekali dia bersiul untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya. Karena sangat lelah, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, Genda melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, sebuah buah jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"ADUH!" ringis Genda kesakitan. (siapa yang nggak kesakitan juga…kejatuhan buah yang lumayan keras…apa lagi durian…)

"Apa ini?" gumam Genda sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Karena jengkel, Genda menendang buah kelapa tersebut sampai ketempat tujuan.

Setelah semua peserta yang mengikuti lomba tersebut kembali, bisa kita tebak…yang paling tragis dalam lomba tersebut adalah Ichirouta, Terumi dan Hiroto.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian dalam jurit malam tersebut." ucap seseorang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng Godzilla.

"…" semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam terkecuali Ichirouta, Terumi dan Hiroto. Bisa kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka bertiga…geram.

"Bagaimana kesan lomba ini?" Tanya orang tersebut (dan author sama sekali gak tahu siapa itu…) dengan semangat.

"Mending aku ikut lomba yang lain dari pada aku ketemu hantu aneh bin nyeremin yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu!" amuk Ichirouta dan ditenangkan oleh Ryou.

"Aku juga! Aku nggak mau ketemu sama hantu SADAKO!" amuk Hiroto, tapi tak separah Icirouta. (author digiles truk)

"Aku biasa saja, malahan hantunya takut sama aku." ucap Yuuto santai sambil memberi makan sang (?) penguin kesayangannya.

"Aku juga nggak mau lagi ikut acara jurit malam ini…aku kapok ketemu sama hantu yang namanya HANAKO!" geram Terumi.

"Aku malahan menemukan buah aneh yang aku sama sekali tak pernah lihat. Apa kau tahu buah apa ini Tsunami-san?" ucap Genda dan bertanya pada Tsunami.

"Hm…ini kela…" ucap Tsunami, tapi dia berhenti bicara dan…

"GYAAAA! KEPALA BUNTUNG!" jerit Tsunami dan pergi.

"Lho…ada apa dengan Tsunami-san?" tanya Akio pada Genda. Genda hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Dilemparnya buah kelapa tersebut kearah sang staff.

"Eh?...GYAAA!" teriak sang staff. Semuanya bingung, sampai-sampai…

"A…anu…" pecah pecah Ryou.

"Ada apa Ryou?" tanya Ichirouta.

"A…aku rasa…kita…keda…tangan…ta…tamu…yang tak diundang." jawab Ryou sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah depan.

Semuanya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ryou, semua membeku…pada akhirnya…

"GYAAAA! HANTUUUUU!" jerit semuanya terkecuali Fubuki, Yuuto, dan Genda.

"Kenapa semuanya para berlarian begitu ya?" tanya Fubuki.

"Tahu ah." jawab Yuuto.

"Eh, bukannya kamu kakak yang tawanya jelek itu ya?" ucap Fubuki, yang diejek malah pundung dipojokan.

"Kaukan tiang yang menghalangiku tadi…dasar **merepotkan** aku saja!" ucap Yuuto penuh penekanan dikata merepotkan. Yang dikataikan ikut pundung bersama satu bangsa(?)nya.

"Mending kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya saja, aku tak mau berlama-lama disini. Mereka hanya merusak pemandangan." ucap Genda, dan anggukan persetujuan dari 2 temannya.

Keesokan paginya, semua berkumpul di lapangan. Menceritakan kejadian mereka masing-masing, hasil dari jurit malam tersebut.

Bersambung~

Akhirnya…kelar juga ni fic! Waktu saya baca kelanjutannya…jadi saya yang kena tag.

Ini juga baru saya buat, mending nggak usah basa-basi lagi!

Saya akan memilih…yang akan melanjutkan tag game ini!

Yaitu…Natsuki-san!

Jika tak bisa ikut…saya pasrah aja ngebuat ni fic…walau sekarang saya musimnya BaLi! (baca : Banyak Libur)

Bagi yang beragama Hindu, saya mengucapkan 'SELAMAT HARI RAYA GALUNGAN DAN KUNINGAN!'

Sekian dari basa-basinya.

Akhir kata…REVIEW!

Yang ngereview, saya kasih gambar Mamoru yang banyak!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Love, Yue.


	8. Holiday!

Chapter 8 : Holiday!

Hello minna, Yue kembali XD! Hm... udah lama nih tag-game nggak lanjut-lanjut ya #elunya yang malas ngetik#dor! Yue minta maaf jika Yue telat mengupdet ceritanya… Langsung ke TKP XD

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5

Chara : semua chara inazuma…Yue malas menyebutkannya satu persatu. Dikarenakan terlalu banyaknya chara inazuma.

Warning : Cerita gaje, mungkin ooc, alur hancur balau, BL, author ikut campur alias ada sesi wawancara, dll

Author : TsunaYueRebornshi a.k.a Tsuna Rebornshi Hitman (Yue)

The Doorprize is our

Captain!

Chapter 8

Holiday! Part 1

Seusai dari lomba uji nyali, para peserta dibiarkan untuk beristirahat dari keshockan yang terjadi kemarin malam. Masing-masing team harus selalu bersama-sama dikarenakan jika ada pemberitahuan mendadak yang berbeda, mereka akan dengan mudah memberitahu team masing-masing. Setiap team telah ditentukan tempat yang akan mereka tempati, mari kita langsung ketempat dimana kelompok 1 berdiam diri~

Team 1 : Ichirouta, Midorikawa, dan Miyasaka

Bisa kita lihat, trio laki-laki berperawakan seperti perempuan (author di hajar team 1) sedang duduk santai di bawah rindangnya pohon. Suasana disekitar mereka sangat hening, hingga terdengar suara angin yang mengalun pelan (lho kira music). Saking heningnya membuat sang author merasa risih. Authorpun tersenyum llicik kearah team 1, ide yang sangat licik terbesat dibenak author untuk menjahili trio banc-(dihajar team 1) ekhm! Maksud author trio cantik nan ganteng. Authorpun menghapiri Ichirouta yang sedang memainkan ranting pohon yang terjatuh,

"halo Ichi-chan~" sapa author dan tersenyum manis (lebih tepatnya tersenyum iblis) kearah Ichirouta,

" ah… Yue-san, ada gerangan apa Yue-san kemari?" Tanya Ichirouta dan menghentikan aktivitasnya memainkan ranting,

"Wao, sambutan yang tidak manis Ichi-chan~" ucap author dan masih memasang senyum iblisnya,

"Eh? Begitu ya… Gomen…" ucap Ichirouta dan memalingkan wajahnya dari author,

"Kenapa kalian santai sekali?" Tanya author to the point dan melihat team 1 yang seakan kehilangan semangat 45.

"Kenapa? Karena kami ingin merasakan kesunyian. Kami lelah dengan perlombaan kemarin…" jawab Midorikawa santai,

"Hm~ yang ikut serta kemarinkan hanya Ichi-chan seorang…" gumam author dan manggut-manggut tanpa alas an yang jelas,

"Kau ada mengatakan sesuatu Yue-san?" Tanya Ryou, author masih bergumam sendiri, meninggalkan trio pencinta kesunyian. Tiba-tiba author membalikkan badan dan menghadap kearah team 1.

"Ah, Yue hampir lupa…" ucap author dan menatap team 1,

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ichirouta penasaran,

"Kalau kalian santai seperti ini, kalian tidak akan bias mendapatkan hadiah dari perlombaan ini~ Nfufufufu~~" jawab author dan pergi meninggalkan team 1, beberapa detik kemudian…

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak team 1 hingga membehana kepenjuru sekolah, author hanya tersenyum manis seakan-akan author tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Team 2 : Hiroto, Fubuki, Natsumi

Sasaran empuk author kali ini adalah team 2. Bisa kita lihat, 2 pemuda dan 1 lady sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir the di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah. Lagi-lagi suasana diruangan itu sangat sepi. Tanpa babibu lagi, author langsung menghancurkan pintu dengan dynamit yang entang dari mana author dapatkan,

"Mwahahaha!" author yang dari sana sudah error hanya tertawa gaje dihadapan team 2. Team 2 hanya bias cengo melihat kesadisan sang author yang masuk dengan sangat ekstrimnya, mereka menatap pintu naas yang berada didepan mereka, tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan badan(?) yang sudah babak belur.

"Yue-chan, kau tidak seharusnya memasuki ruangan tanpa menghancurkan pintu dengan dynamit…" ucap Fubuki,

"Mou… Habis kalian juga sih!" ucap author dan memasang wajah ngambek kearah Fubuki,

"Kami kenapa?" Tanya Natsumi dan menatap miris kearah pintu anggunnya(?),

"Kenapa kalian bersantai ria di ruangan ini dengan acara minum teh?" Tanya author licik, "kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah kemarin!" jawab Natsumi dengan pedenya,

"Benar juga ya… team ini yang ikut serta semua ya…" gumam author dengan wajah polosnya,

"Yue-chan sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hiroto dan menatap author dengan senyum yang memukau,

"Hn? Yue penasaran saja… Yosh! WASPADALAH! Jika kalian tidak serius, Mamo-tan akan direbut oleh team lain!" jawab author dengan wajah lugu nan iblis. Seketika tubuh Hiroto dan Natsumi menegang,

"Kufufufu~ awasi saja jalannya pertandinngan~ matta nee~" authorpun melangkah pergi dari ruangan team 2 yang pintunya sudah naas, hening sesaat… hingga terdengar suara duo maniak Mamoru Endou menjerit. Entah apa yang akan terjadi didalam ruangan tersebut, author sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Team 3 : Yuuto, Kogure, dan Shuuya

Author yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di lapangan sudah dibuat cengo oleh kegajean team 3. Bisa kita lihat, seorang Yuuto Kidou, yang sudah 2 kali mengikuti pertandingan tampak serius. Mengapa? Bisa anda lihat, Yuuto sang esper sedang melatih para pasukan penguin kesayangannya. Mereka dilatih menjadi pasukan tentara yang siap melindungi Mamoru Endou…"hadiah yang dijanjikan" dari tangan jahat Kageyama si phedopil (author digampar Kageyama).

Kogure Yuuya, saat ini sedang membaca buku panduan "Bagaimana cara menjadi seorang Trap Master sejati". Entah dari mana Kogure mendapatkan buku seperti itu… Mari kita berdoa untuk peserta yang mendapat lawan tanding seorang Kogure Yuuya agar keselamatan para peserta yang akan dijahili oleh sang Trap Master gadungan (author di cekik Kogure).

Dan yang terakhir, Shuuya Gouenji, seorang pemuda yang memilik style rambut mirip dengan bawang putih (?) dan mirip Togepi dari pokemon (?) (author disepak Shuuya) sedang merajut syal untuk Mamoru jika teamnya berhasil memenangkan perlomabaan gaje ini.

Dan author saat, memasang wajah facepalm dan senyum iblis tidak ingin mewawancarai team super gaje tersebut. Author takut terkena virus mematikan dari penguin kesayangan Yuuto. Dengan langkah 1000 author langsung pergi dari TKP.

Team 4 : Fuusuke, Haruya dan Terumi

Entah apa yang akan author kerjakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Disini sudah terdapat 3 makhluk gaje yang super gaje… Saat ini Terumi, Fuusuke dan Haruya sedang berjemur dibawah terik matahari, yang pasti author tidak akan mengganggu acara sunbathing mereka.

Bagaimana dengan aktivitas team yang lain? Mari kita saksikan kelanjutan di chapter berikutnya XD

To Be Continued

Akhirnya kelar juga, udah berapa lama ya ficnya terbengkalai begini… Tapi kalian jangan senang dulu! Fanficnya masih berlanjut lho! Nantikan kelanjutannya jika Yue ada waktu untuk mengetik XD


End file.
